Sanctuary
by Elie Rayes
Summary: 2 years after the heist and a sibling of a team member meets Vince.
1. Beer and Music

-1Walking into the bar, like he has so many times for the past two years, Vince felt at ease. This was his own place to think and not have to worry about the team or anything else. The bar maid, Sara, handed him a beer as he walked passed to get his usual seat on one of the couches across the room. This wasn't like most bars. It wasn't filled with cigarette smoke or filled with bikers. It was just filled with people who loved rock music. At the moment there was a guy singing and playing acoustic guitar. Usually Vince came here to write some music. There are a few times when he's actually gone on stage. The team never knew he came here or that when he wasn't at the garage he was actually playing in his band called Nemesis. The team never asked, so he never told. There were times that it hurt him that they never really cared where he went or what he did but it was just as well because he like having his sanctuary.

"Next we have half of the band, Ecstasy. Sean and Doc." The owner of the bar, Anika, introduced as Vince wrote down some lyrics in a notebook he always carried around. Some people applauded and hooted around the bar.

"Our loyal fans." Sean said as he sat on the stool with a guitar on his lap.

"Or maybe your groupies." Doc joked making Vince look and see a tall olive skinned girl in regular jeans and a tank top. "We're gonna play a new song that was just written about a week ago and we hope you like it." Sean started in on a soft opening riff.

_You don't know me anymore_

_You may think so_

_But you never knew me in the first place._

_They say we were meant to be _

_But they never knew the truth_

_We were never happy _

_It was just an act_

_I can't wait for this to be over_

_Maybe then I can live my life_

The whole bar, even Vince, clapped.

"Hey V." Tyrone said as him, Paco, and Dita walked up.

"Hey guys." He said. "And Madame." He finished before Dita could say anything.

"What you writing?" Paco asked.

"Just some shit." He replied as Sean and Doc walked over.

"Sean." Dita said hugging the tall guy with black hair and purple eyes. "Hey guys this is my boyfriend, Sean." She introduced. "That's Paco, Tyrone, and Vince."

"Hey this is Lanie but most call her Doc." Sean said

"Why Doc?" Tyrone asked looking her up and down.

"I'm a psychologist." She said before sipping her corona.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Paco said with a chuckle.

"Let's just say, she's not exactly normal." Sean said earning a slap on the arm from Lanie.

"Shut up, Sean Renard Davis." She said making the group laugh.

"You know its true, Lanie Jana Marie Teranado." Sean said then sticking his tongue out.

"Teranado?" Vince said with interest.

"Yea. Why?" She asked looking at him still laughing.

"My friend Leon has the same last name."

"Leon Alexander Teranado?"

"Yea."

"Well ain't that a bitch? Leon's my brother."

"No shit. I knew you looked like someone I know."

"How's he doin? Ain't seen him since I was bout 8."

"Still livin and ain't in jail."

"More than you can say, Doc." Sean cracked

"If you don't want your face rearranged, I'd suggest you shut up." She said pointing at Sean.

"What's he talking about?" Tyrone asked.

"Shit. I went to jail for 2 years for assault. That was back when I was 15." She said rubbing her shoulder.

"Damn maybe you should shut up. She might beat the shit outta you." Paco said making everyone chuckle.

"The puta deserved what I did though. Put her in a coma for 6 months. I got out on good behavior." She said. "Learning experience though."

"What'd you learn?" Dita asked.

"If I ever beat the shit outta another chic, I just got to make sure she doesn't remember me and not to leave evidence."

"You wild." Paco said. "But you cool."

"Cheers to going to jail." She joked sarcastically.

"So you haven't seen Leon since you were 8?' Vince asked Lanie as everyone did their own thing.

"Yea. After our parents got divorced mea and my mom moved to Boston. Last time I saw him was on my birthday. We wrote each other for about a year but then we just stopped." She replied with a sigh.

"You should come to the cookout at our house tomorrow." Vince suggested.

"I don't know." She said apprehensive. On one hand she gets to see her big brother but on the other he might be someone she might not want to know.

"Come on. What's it going to hurt? How bout this, I give you the address and you can decide if you want to come." He said writing the address down and handing it to her.

"I'll think about it. What time though?"

"Round 12."

"If I come, I come. If I don't I'm a wimp." She said.

"Well I don't think you're a wimp, so I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a goofy smile that made her laugh.

"Yea. I guess so." She said standing up.

"Leaving so soon?" Tyrone asked as the rest took notice.

"Yea. I got some shit to do." She said stretching and drinking what was left of her beer.

"I should get going too. Need to get some sleep before Mia starts banging shit around." Vince said standing up and slapping hands with the guys and hugging Dita.

"Be careful." They all said as the two walked out."

"Where's your car?" Vince asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"Right there." She said clicking the alarm off button to show what she was talking about. The Dodge Ram SRT-10's taillights blinked.

"Ahh the one next to mine." He said also clicking his alarm.

"Weird." She said with a laugh that Vince was beginning to like more and more.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Vince said as they opened their doors.

"Guess so. See ya then." She said before getting in her truck and leaving.

"Tomorrow will definitely be fun." Vince said to himself before leaving.


	2. BBQ and Friends

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I just found out I have phnemonia. I'll tyoe it up when I got the time and energy. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. :)**

**

* * *

"Yo V! What you doing, man?" Leon asked finding Vince sitting on the back stairs.**

"Just writing some shit." He said not looking up from his notebook.

"Well yo girl is looking over here all suspiciously." He pointed out as Donna watched the two talk.

"The girl is paranoid." He replied looking at Leon

"Got that right." Leon replied as they heard a car pull up. "Who the hell is that?"

"Go check." Vince said with a big smile. Leon ran to the driveway and saw Lanie walking towards him.

"Fuck naw." Leon yelled. Lanie smiled and ran the rest of the way and jumped into her brothers arms. "Le Le."

"Hey big bro." She said with a huge smile as he set her on the ground.

"How the…V you knew, didn't you?" Leon asked looking at his best friend who was smiling

"I met her last night." He said as Donna latched onto his arm and glared at Lanie.

"Hey Vince." Lanie said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Charlize. I'm V's sis and Leon's girlfriend." A short girl with red hair and blue eyes said offering her hand to Lanie.

"Nice to meet ya." She said shaking her hand.

"That's V's trick Donna, and that's Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Jesse, and Rome." Leon introduced. She shook everyone's hand but Donna's. "Guys this is my sister Lanie."

"Didn't know you had a sister." Dom said

"Yea. After our parents divorced we haven't seen each other." He said putting an arm around Lanie's shoulders.

"It's been too long, bro." She said

"Hell yea. What you doing now?"

"I'm a psychologist. I work at a garage part time doing body work."

"Shit you always was the smart one. Probably got kids and a husband." He said

"No. Thanks God. I haven't even been close to engaged." She replied with relief.

"I don't believe that."

"I'm dead serious. I actually just broke up with my last boyfriend like a week ago."

"How long have you been in California, anyways."

"6 years." She said with a chuckle. "Didn't even think to look over here for you."

"Where are you living?" Charlize asked sitting on Leon's lap.

"Other side of LA."

"This is some crazy shit. You going to be around right?"

"Of course. I found my bro again, man. I do got some crazy hours at times though."

"I don't think Donna likes you." Leon said as Donna watched them from her spot next to Vince, who was once again sitting on the back steps writing.

"She's paranoid." She dismissively.

"Same thing Vince said." Leon said with a sigh.

"I really don't like her. She's always trying to start stuff between us girls." Charlize said.

" She's insecure. She's wants to seem like the good one and you girls seem like bitches." She said.

"Doctor in the house." Rome said making them all laugh.

"That's just experience from high school."

"Where did you and ma move to?"

"Boston. Was a nice place before I got with some people."

"Went to jail?" Rome asked.

"For Assault. 2 years."

"Who you beat up?" Leon asked.

"This trick who tried screwing with me. Kept trying to start stuff. Well I ended it."

"If I was there none of this would have happened." Leon said quietly.

"Leon, seriously, neither of us had a say in what happened. Don't beat yourself up over it. Everything happens for a reason."

"I guess your right. Still wish I was there, though." He said. "You've grown up to be a fine lil lady."

"Who you callin lil? We only 9 months apart, bitch." She said like Leon was crazy. Everyone who heard her laughed.

"I bet I can still whoop your ass." Leon challenged feeling like he was a little kid again.

"And I bet you wish you could still whoop my ass." She said standing up and getting into fighting position like him.

"Oh is that what you think?" He asked as the team watched.

"Honey, that's what I know." She said before throwing the first punch which hit Leon in the neck. Leon tried to throw a punch but she moved to quickly.

"Come on, bro. Show me what you got." She taunted Leon faked a punch but then knocked her down with a swipe to her feet.

"Now who's bad?" He taunted right back. She jumped right back up and put Leon in a headlock.

"And you were saying?" She asked as the team cheered. She let him out of the headlock and they wrestled around some more before Lanie finally got him pinned down. Jesse rushed over and gave the three count. Lanie got up and helped Leon up before they hugged.

"I want a rematch." He said as he put an arm around Charlize.

"I figured." She said with a laugh.

"You're staying right?" Leon asked when Mia said the food was ready.

"Actually I can't. Maybe some other time." She said sadly.

"Shit, man, ight. Don't be a stranger." He said as they hugged.

"I won't." She said pulling away. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Your sis is pretty cool." Letty said as they ate.

"It's been so long." He said with a long sigh.

"I personally don't like her." Donna said.

"Of course you wouldn't. You only like people with dicks." Charlize said everyone else laughed but Vince wasn't even paying attention.

"Vince, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She asked.

"Huh? Yea. Sure." He said absently. Everyone around the table chuckled as Vince kept eating and Donna stalked off.

"Hey V. What's up with you?" Mia asked as they ate.

"Nothin." He said with a shrug and continued eating.

"Why are you taking my food?" Mia asked Brian.

"You're too slow." He said with his boyish smile.

"And to think you're going to be a dad." Rome said as he ate his food.

"What we doin tonite?" Charlize asked

"Maybe we should go to a club." Letty suggested.

"I got some stuff to do so count me out." Vince said before drinking his Corona.

"You aren't going to make up with Donna, are you?" Charlize asked.

"Hell no. Although, I do need to break up with her." Vince said with a nonchalant shrug. "She wasn't that good anyways."

"Dude." Charlize yelled in disgust.

"It's the truth." He said with a goofy smile.

"I don't want to know about your sex life." She said shaking her head.

"And I don't want to hear yours." He said making her and Leon blush.

"Daymn." Rome said as the whole table laughed.

"Shit. I need to get going." Vince said standing up.

"See ya later." They all said as he walked into the house.

"You ever wonder where he guys all the time?" Brian asked after they finished eating.

"That's just the cop in you talking." Rome said eating a roll.

"But seriously, for the past 2 years he's barely here and whenever he's not at the garage nobody can get a hold of him." Mia said defending what her husband was talking about.

"You got a point." Dom said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Maybe you guys should just leave him alone. He went through a lot and he deserves to not have to tell you guys everything." Charlize said defending her brother.

"Him and Jesse got the worst of what happened. Just leave him alone. If he wanted us to know he would've told us." Leon said.

"Alright. I won't bother him." Dom said as they heard V's Maxima pull away from the house.

"You better not." Charlize warned.

The Bar

"What songs are we playing?" Dita asked Vince as the band warmed up.

"I think we should do the newest ones. Maybe Negative Light and Star Eyed." He said

"Star Eyed?" Paco asked twirling his drum sticks.

"I wrote it today. Just a simple one. It's the one I was playing in sound check." He replied.

"Oh that song sounds good. I think we can follow you." Tyrone said with his bass on.

"The rest of the songs can be made up as we go along." Dita said putting her guitar on as they got on stage.

"Hey everyone. We are Nemesis. We've got two new songs for you. The first one was written about 4 hours ago. It is called Star Eyed." Vince started out on the opening riff. Pretty soon the whole band was playing perfectly.

_When I look into your eyes_

_All I can see is the stars in the big sky staring back at me_

_All I can think of is how you make me feel._

_You made me see the errors in my life when no one else could_

"I told you they're good." Sean said to Lanie as they watched Vince sing.

"Smart ass." She said making the rest of their band laugh as she watched Vince. After Nemesis' set, they got their beers and sat with Ecstasy.

"You all kicked ass." Sierra, the drummer for Ecstasy, said.

"We know." Paco said confidently.

"The team doesn't know about this do they?" Lanie asked Vince as everyone talked in their own groups.

"Nope. This is my other life. I don't feel like bringing them in just yet." He said looking over at her.

"Understandable. Everyone needs there own Sanctuary."

"So what do you think of the team?"

"They seem cool. Your sister is real nice. Seems great for Leon."

"They went through a lot together. I'm happy she's with Leon then some random schmuck."

"Yea, because you know where he sleeps, so you can kill him if he hurts her." She said with a laugh.

"Something like that." He said laughing with her.

"Hey! Let's go somewhere." Dita said to the whole group.

"Where?" David, Ecstasy's bassist, asked.

"Liquid."

"I guess." Sean said as they all stood to leave.

"What's that worried look for?" Lanie asked as they walked to his car since she drove in with Sierra.

"I'm pretty sure that's where the team will be." He said while unlocking the doors.

"And the surprises just keep coming." She said as he started the car and followed the others.


	3. Clubs and Chinese

"What are you going to tell the team?" Lanie asked as they walked towards the club.

"That I came with some friends." Vince replied with a shrug.

"Not a lie but not the complete truth. I like the way you think." She said with a smile as they walked past the bouncer.

"Well, thank you." He said grinning. "But what are you going to say?"

"That this really hot guy in a Maxima asked me to ride with him here." She said looking at the dance floor.

"Ahhh. I think I'm going to have to kick that guys ass." He said as they walked towards the bar and the rest went to the dance floor.

" Aww. That sucks." She said with a pout. "He's a real hottie, though."

"You know what I think I saw him driving this real hot chick. Lucky son of a bitch." He said looking her dead in the eyes.

"So, does that hot guy buy the hot chick a drink?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"Only if she's good." He said getting the bartenders attention.

"But being good ain't no fun." She said after he ordered two corona's.

"And probably hard for you." Leon said walking up to them.

"Got being bad to an art." She said satisfied with herself.

"I'm sure. What are you two doing here?"

"Here with some friends." Vince said.

"Some hot guy in a Maxima offered to drive me." She said making Leon chuckle.

"Didn't they ever tell you not to get into strangers cars, in school?" Leon asked.

"Since when did I pay attention in school and besides he was realy sexy." She said with a shrug.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. Come upstairs later, if you want." He said grabbing the drinks he ordered and leaving.

"So…You really think I'm sexy?" Vince said as they leaned on the banister over looking the whole dance floor.

"Yea. I do." She said looking him in the eyes. He just smiled and drank his corona. "What? No one tell you that before?"

"I have been told that but not from someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Someone who doesn't say stuff like that for the hell of it. Someone who knows more about the real me then most of my closet's friends." He said.

"Well they're missing out on a hell of a guy. And you're right. I don't throw shit like that around to just anybody." She said. Vince turned his back to the dancers bellow and pulled her into his arms. They stood there holding each other till somebody tapped on Lanie's shoulder. When they looked up they saw Charlize with a big smile on her face.

"You finally made a good choice, bro." She said before walking away.

"Who do you think will be next?" Lanie asked not stepping out of Vince's arms.

"Mia." He said

"Maybe. Maybe they'll forget about us."

"Or we can just keep busy and hidden so they can't bother us." Vince said setting their beers on a table and leading her to the dance floor.

"You're just full of surprises." She said slipping her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I try." He replied as they swayed with the music.

"You think we should go see the team?" She asked after they danced to a few songs.

"Do we have to?" He whined not really wanting to see the team.

"No. Just figured I'd offer.

"We'll see them at the fort."

"We?"

"Of course. I'm not going through 'The Bomb Session' alone." He said like she was crazy.

"The Bomb Session?" She asked with a laugh.

"That's what I call the time when the girl's ask a whole bunch of questions."

"Ahhh. Is this your way of trying to get me in your bed?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She replied mocking him.

"That's a yes."

"We should get going."

"Yea. I guess so." He answered before leading her to the door.

"I'm hungry." She said as they walked to Vince's car hand-in-hand.

"Me too." He said. "Chinese?"

"Yay!" She said with a smile. After they got their food they went to the fort. When they got there the team wasn't there yet.

"Some quite time before the storm." Vince said sitting on the couch and spreading the food containers on the coffee table.

"Beer?" She asked walking to the kitchen.

"Course." He said before she came back in and sat next to him.

"I really hope you're exaggerating all this stuff." She said.

"You'll soon find out for yourself."

"Damn." She said as they teams cars pulled into the driveway.

"Hey you two." Letty said spotting the two watching tv and eating.

"Hey." Leon said ruffling Lanie's hair before getting a beer.

"So what have you guys been doing here?" Mia asked. Vince just looked at Lanie with a smirk.

"I've been eating. Don't know what he's been doing." She said.

"Hey. We're supposed to be in this together." Vince said making them all laugh as he pouted.

"We've both been eating and watching TV. No sex." She said with a chuckle.

"But you want it." Leon said but Lanie just kept eating.

"So whats the deal between the two of you?" Mia asked.

"I dunno." They answered simultaneously.

"Yea. Right." Charlize said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll leave." Lanie whispered in Vince's ear.

"Tried once. Didn't work." He said with a sigh.

"Damn." She said pouting.

"You staying here tonight?" Charlize asked.

"I guess so since someone seems to want to keep me hostage." She said looking at Vince.

"You weren't complaining." He said with a boyish smile.

"I'm not complaining now, either. I'm just pointing it out." She said before sticking her tongue out at him. "Good thing I don't have to work at the office tomorrow."

"Who's garage do you work at?" Dom asked.

"Brooke's garage on Southeastern." She said. "I only got three days more there anyways."

"What'd you do?" Leon asked.

"I ain't done nothing. She never like me. I only got hired because I brought good business. Anyways I got other shit to occupy my time."

"Like what?" Brian asked.

"Leon most likely. He was a full time job when we was kids and I doubt that's changed." She said making the team laugh.

"Always the comedian." Leon mumbled.

"Really though. There's stuff I'd like to do before I didn't have the time."

"25 and already talking about dying." Leon said shaking his head.

"I was talking about marriage." She said making the guys laugh.

"Marriage is not a bad thing." Charlize said.

"I lost a lot of good friends to marriage." She said. "Or maybe it was just because I knew the guys better then their wives."

"I'd go with the latter." Leon said.

"Probably. Oh well. Still sucks."

"As much fun as this is I'm going to sleep." Letty said with a glance to Dom.

"I'm right behind you." Dom said following her with a smile.

"Yea. Come on, Le." Charlize said pulling Leon with her.

"Come on, Bri." Mia said pulling him with her.

"Where's Rome?" Vince asked Jesse who was eating some of the food that was left.

"With some chick." He said. "I'm going downstairs."

"Night." They said.

"Alone again." Vince said with a chuckle.

"You sound pretty happy about that." She said with a smirk.

"Well I am. It's nice to not deal with the team for awhile. Love 'em to death but they can get annoying."

"Understandable. Now what are we going to do though?"

"Wanna get out of here? Go to the beach?"

"Sounds good to me." She said.

"Let me through this stuff away. Then we can go." After Vince threw the garbage away he grabbed a blanket off a chair and pulled Lanie up off the couch.


	4. Beaches and Dreams

-1"So how long have you known my brother?" Lanie asked as they drove.

"For bout 18 years now. Makes me feel old." Vince said with a chuckle.

"Shit. You guys have known him way longer then I have. And I'm his freaking sister." She said laughing. "Glad he found some good friends though."

"Be happy. He was a pain in the ass." He said making her laugh all over again. _I could definitely get used to this_ he thought parking the car and getting out to get the blanket.

"I've never been here." She said as they took off their shoes and socks and left them in the car.

"My mom used to bring me here when I was little. I always felt it was my own personal place in the world. No one could take it away from me." He said sitting on the blanket he spread out.

"Have you brought anyone else here?" She asked sitting between his legs.

"Before you? None."

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thanks for listening to me. It's good to have a voice who won't judge me." He said with his head on her shoulder.

"That, my friend, is why I'm a psychologist." She said with a laugh.

"Ah shit. I don't gotta pay for this, do I?" He joked

"Naw, you get a special discount. Everyone else gotta pay though." She said with a smile.

"Good. That means I can pay for that date we got next Friday." he said slyly.

"I like the sound of that. Where we going?" She asked as the waves crashed near their feet.

"I was thinking we could go to this nice place in Long Beach. Maybe stay the night."

"You're not going to spoil me right?" She asked looking at him.

"Depends on your definition of spoil." He replied.

"No outrageous gifts or dates. I hate having to dress up in the little black dress." She said making Vince smile.

"What about a little black nightie?" He asked innocently.

"Maybe if your lucky." She said with a smirk.

"So Long Beach. Next Friday. Till bout Sunday?" He asked.

"Yea. We can leave after 4. That's what time I close the office." She replied.

"Okay then. You wanna take your car because I really don't want to take mine."

"Yea that sounds okay. Just don't expect to drive it."

"Ouch! There goes my dream." He said with a laugh.

"I don't know you enough to trust you with that kind of shit. That's valuable shit." She said with a smirk.

"Yea you probably won't be driving my car anytime soon either." He said smirking back.

"Okay we have an agreement then." She said smiling up at him. "Wait. Aren't you still with that one chick?"

"Took you long enough to ask that. No, I'm not. Broke up with her sometime after you left. Girl was some kind of crazy." He said shaking his head.

"Good because I don't want to go back to jail cause I had to whoop her ass. I don't like the looks she was giving." She said

"Well, you were a threat to her. Specially after that "Hey Vince" shit." He said imitating her.

"It was so much fun though." She said with a laugh.

"I don't want to leave. It's so nice here." He said wrapping his arms around her. They just sat there for the longest before he looked down to see Lanie sleeping with a smile on her face. He didn't have the heart to wake her and was just plain tired himself that he carefully laid her down and laid beside her.

"We going home?" She asked drowsily.

"Don't feel like it." He said.

"Good." She said scooting closer and laying her head on his chest.

"Vince, sweetie, we gotta go." Lanie said shaking him the next morning.

"What time is it?" He asked, sleep evident in his voice.

"I don't know. My battery's dead."

"I got 10 am." He said pulling his phone out.

"You know, sand really isn't that uncomfortable." She said with a laugh.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Vince said standing up and helping her up. They walked down the beach about a half a mile before they stopped.

"It's yours? " She said looking at the skeleton of a house in awe.

"Yea. It's still a work in progress but its great to build. Makes it feel like its really mine." He said. She looked at him and smiled at the look of pride on his face.

"Can we go inside?"

"Sure. It's really dirty and dusty. We did just get the floors in, though." He said moving some of the tarp out of the way so they could get in.

"Did you design the house?" She asked looking around.

"Yea. I've always known what I wanted my house to look like. It's still weird that its actually coming together." He said not looking at her. He was kind of embarrassed. He's not used to saying this stuff to girl's. He didn't even talk like this around Mia.

"It looks beautiful so far." She said putting her arms around his waist.

"You think so?" He said finally looking her.

"I know so. Your gonna have to bring me back here when your finished." She said with a smile.

"I definitely will." He said before kissing her lightly.

"Phones ringing." She said pulling away with a light chuckle.

"Yea." He said answering the phone. "Don't worry about it. Yes she's here. We'll be by soon. No I didn't. Nice faith, bratha."

"Leon?" She asked when he hung up.

"Yea. Wondering why I'm not at the shop." He said taking her hand and leading her out and towards the car. On the way they picked up the forgotten blanket.

"What do you do at the shop anyways?" She asked grabbing their shoes and putting hers on.

"Mainly body work. Painting, knocking out dents, waxing." He said putting the car in gear.

"The fun stuff." She said sitting back and enjoying the ride.

"Let me guess. You do the same kind of stuff?" He asked wishing he didn't have to work.

"Yea. That's when everything really comes together." She said watching him drive.

"That's the way I look at it. I mean, if your car doesn't look good, people won't care what's under the hood most of the time." He said

"Exactly." She said

"You want me to take you to the shop?" He asked as they got closer to the house.

"That's fine with me. I can get a ride from Leon if you get too busy." She said as they pulled into the empty driveway of the house.

"I just need to change real quick." He said unlocking the door and letting her in before going downstairs.

* * *

**Next installment, The shop. hehe. Hope you guys like this. Review.**


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Okay I'm trying to get these chapters up before you all lose interest. Review please. Yes I'm a review whore. It keeps me going though. :D**

* * *

When Vince got back to Lanie she was on her cell phone.

"Ok. Yes I understand that, Fred, but I can't just fly out there because your nephew needs a date to wedding for a girl I don't even like. There are tons of other girls in Boston…I don't care if I'm the best you can come up with. Find someone else…don't use the stepfather spiel on me because I don't guilt trip well and you should damn well know that." She said before turning around and finding Vince laughing. Glaring at him she finished her conversation. "Stop laughing, Vincent."

"I can't help it." He said between laughs.

"The guy is trying to import dates for his 23 year old nephew and you laugh. That's mean."

"Aww poor baby." He said putting his arms around her.

"Yes, poor me." she said pouting and leaning into him. They stood there for awhile till Leon called him again.

"I'm at the house with Lanie. We'll be there in like 5 seconds. Jeez." Vince said to Leon as he took Lanie's hand and they walked to his car after looking the house up.

"Has Leon read you the riot act yet?" She asked as he drove them to the shop.

"No, I think its coming soon though. Like now." He said as they pulled up to see Leon waiting for them.

"Hey bro." She said throwing her arms around Leon, trying to buy Vince some time.

"Where were you two last night?" He asked looking at Vince.

"Beach. Got tired so we slept there." He said with a shrug.

"That's all?" Leon said looking skeptical.

"Yes. That was all. Didn't want to overexert him. Now, where is your girlfriend? I want to get to know her better." Lanie said stepping between the two guys and guiding Leon into the garage. "Nice." She said looking around.

"Charlize is at the shop down the street with Mia. We should be heading up there soon for lunch." He said.

"Cool. I'll stick around till then." She said with a smirk.

"What kind of work do you do at this other shop?" Letty asked walking over to them.

"Body work. Painting."

"The fun stuff." Vince said walking by.

"Exactly." She said with a smile.

"Well, Vince has like 5 cars to get done, and since he got a late start, you can help him." Leon said before going to work. Vince was walking past again when he heard this, so he put an arm around her neck and pulled her with him.

"I'll take the easiest one." She said pulling on a work shirt.

"Have fun buffing those two then." He said pointing to a Camaro and a Acura RSX.

"Maybe I will." She said sticking her tongue out as she got a high speed buffer and some buffing compound. Vince just chuckled as he prepped a BMW M3 to be painted.

"You two coming to lunch or what?" Letty asked walking into their closed off section of the shop an hour later. Vince was cleaning out his spray gun and Lanie had just started on the Acura RSX.

"Food." Lanie moaned falling back onto the ground before the buffer feel on her stomach. "Ow. There goes a bruise."

"Smart." Vince said sarcastically before taking it off her stomach and pulling her up.

"I should make you kiss it." She said as the walked out to the cars.

"You should." He said with a smile.

"Lanie. You're with me." Leon yelled from his Skyline.

"Aww." Vince said pouting.

"You've had her enough." Leon said as Lanie laughed her way over to his car.

"Aww." He said still pouting before getting in his car and following Letty.

"So what's up with you, bro?" She said getting strapped in.

"Nothing bad. You?"

"Cant complain."

"What's with you and Vince?"

"Knew that was coming." She said as they followed the rest to the diner

"Answer the question."

"I'm having wild hot monkey sex with him." She said with a straight face

"That's not right." He said making a face that made Lanie laugh

"I'm kidding. We flirt. Why? You wouldn't like it if I was with him?"

"Actually, no. I wouldn't mind it if you were with him. You might be a good thing for him." He said parking in front of the diner

"Now I'm a thing." She said getting out.

"You know what I mean." He said before giving Charlize a kiss.

"Your boyfriend called me a thing." She told the other girl who laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said making the girl's laugh.

"Sure." She said like she didn't believe him. Leon put his hands around her neck like he was going to choke her.

"Families. Swear all they do is fight." Letty said with a laugh.

"Wanna be a part of the family?" Charlize asked putting an arm around Vince's neck.

"No. I'm quite fine just having Dom to fight with."

"Ok I need the skinny. How bad is Leon?" Lanie asked making Leon blush and everyone else laugh.

"He was a womanizer." Charlize said looking at Leon who looked guilty.

"I cleaned up though for you, baby. You know I love only you." He said before kissing her long but softly. Vince and Lanie looked at each other and made a disgusted face.

"Ok. I need embarrassing facts. Peeing in the pants. Falling on his face. Those kind of things."

"Remember Freshman year when you tried asking Amber Fillin out on a date but you couldn't talk right and someone hit you from behind and you feel into her chest?" Dom said before they all busted up laughing.

"That someone was Vince." Leon said glaring at him.

"It was…an accident." He said trying to come up with a lie. "I thought she like it though. You weren't the first or last guy to do that to her."

"Lanie. Hit my brother for me." Charlize asked. Lanie turned around and laughed at the pout he had on his face before she slapped him in the head.

"That's mean." he said

"Aww poor baby." She said with a laugh. Vince pulled her back to him and held her tight.

"I think I deserve a kiss on the cheek for you being mean."

"Fat chance." She said as the team looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Meanie." He said watching the team out of the corner of his eye before pulling her out of the store.

"They think something's going on." She said referring to the team, as leaned on the building.

"Is there or isn't there?" He asked putting his arms on either side of her.

"I want there to be something. What about you?"

"I'd like that too." He said before softly kissing her.

"Good because if any other girl touched I would probably punch her. You've grown on me." She said making him laugh.

"Have I? Lucky me." He said before taking her hand and taking her back into the diner.

"That was a quickie." Rome said making everyone snicker.

"You're Rome, right?" Lanie asked grabbing a bag of chips.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you probably get off quicker then Vince. So I guess you're a pro on quickies." She said. Everyone flew into fits of laughter as Rome turned red.

"Damn. Letty, you better get your game up." Mia said between laughs.

"For real." She said shaking her head.

"That hurt." Rome said

"You'll recover. Just remember hold it in." She said patting his shoulder before going to sit by Vince who was eating some fries.

"You're mean." Vince said.

"Yea. You said that already." She said with a satisfied smile.

"How's ma by the way?" Leon asked.

"She's still in Boston with her husband Fred. She's healthy as horse and can kick like one too." She said with a light chuckle.

"How's this Fred guy?"

"He's a good guy. Ma and Fred meet and got married when I was in 6th grade. Been going strong since. His side of the family doesn't care for me much. Not my problem anymore." She said with a shrug.

"They have any kids together?" Charlize asked sitting on Leon's lap.

"Naw. Good thing too. I got all the things I wanted." She said with a smile.

"Greedy and mean." Vince mumbled. Lanie just looked at him and laughed.

"What about Dad?"

"Got married to some gold digger. I left when I turned 18 and never looked back." He said shaking his head in disgust.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked no one in particular.

"Seriously. He did move on pretty quick after the divorce."

"Oh well. He was a fucker anyways." She said with a shrug.

"Let's get back to work. You still have a car to finish." Vince said pointing to Lanie before walking out.

"Yea but I already finished the Camaro." She said jumping on his back

"Yap yap yap." He said depositing her on to his hood.

"Whine whine whine." She said back with a smirk. He growled at her before kissing her.

"PDA!!" Leon yelled breaking them apart.

"You're one to talk." Vince said making Lanie laugh. "I'm stealing your sister."

"You do that." Leon said getting in his car.

"You know I've spent more time with you then I have Leon?" She asked as they drove back to the shop.

"Hey. He stole my sister from me." He said stopping at a stop sign.

"So I'm revenge?" She asked looking at him.

"No. They do say revenge is sweet, though." He said parking in front of the shop.

"I just bet they do." She said getting out and jumping in his back again with a giggle.


	6. Trophies

-1"Where the hell have you been?" Katrina Voronkova said when she finally got through to Lanie after Vince dropped her off at her house.

"I was with my bro and some others. My phone died." She said. "In a normal world I would have to depend on my assistant, you know. But instead my assistant depends on me."

"You're just full of jokes. I've been calling you since yesterday morning. You had me worried to death."

"Sorry, mom." She said sarcastically as she put some leftovers in the microwave. "I went out with the band and met up with some others. I met my brother through one of the guys, so I stayed out with them and saw my bro some more."

"How long have you known this guy? How do you know this other guy is really your brother?"

"Okay, Kat. Get this stick out of your ass because I am in a good mood and I don't want you ruining it. I'll talk to you later." She said before putting the house phone back into its cradle. An hour later there was banging on her front door as she watched Miami Ink.

"Open the damn door, Lanie!" Katrina yelled before banging some more.

"What?" Lanie asked swinging the door open.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked walking past Lanie and standing in the living room.

"What the hell is yours? For the past 6 months all you do is yell at me about what I do. I'm your boss remember? Don't think this shit is going to last any longer because it won't. I appreciate your concern but this shit is ridiculous." She said trying to stay calm.

"Well I just worry about you." She said quietly before sitting on the couch.

"Well sweetheart, I am a big girl. I've been in the big bad world for a while now and know the good and the bad so I don't need you getting gray hairs worrying about me. Because you'll have a head full by next month." She said putting her arm around her shoulders. "Now I need to get dressed. I'm going out tonight."

"With who?" Katrina asked curious.

"My brother, boyfriend and their team." She said walking up the steps.

"Boyfriend?!" She asked running up the stairs and into Lanie's bedroom.

"Yes. Boyfriend. You know like a guy you can have sex with and not be called a whore?" Lanie joked from in her closet.

"When were you going to tell me about this guy?"

"When I saw you next."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Street races" She said coming out in black jeans, black tank top and Converse.

"The illegal kind?" Katrina asked in shock.

"There's legal kinds?" She asked putting on some lotion.

"Your new boyfriend is steering you in the wrong direction. No pun intended." She said following Lanie downstairs.

"Actually it was my brother who asked me to go with them." Lanie said stopping in front of the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lanie."

"Katrina you are really pushing it." Lanie warned.

"God damn it! Don't be stupid!" Katrina yelled.

"I think you need to leave. I'll call you Monday and tell you if you have a job or not." Lanie said opening the door for Katrina to leave. After Katrina left Vince came and got her.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked driving them to the warehouses where everyone was meeting up.

"Just some work shit. Nothing that can't wait till Monday." She said smiling at him.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked dropping the subject.

"Hell yea. I get to see you guys in your element." She said as they pulled up behind Leon's Skyline. When they got out some girls tried to talk to Vince but he kept getting away from them and got to Lanie.

"Let's go find Dom and Leon. They should be setting up the races." He said taking her hand and walking her over to the group around Dom.

"I see you have a fan club." She said in Vince's ear as they stood behind Dom.

"They just want Dom." He said before kissing her. As if he was trying to assure her that he didn't want them.

"Uh huh." She said with a smile.

"See you two made it." Leon said walking over with Charlize.

"Just got here." Vince said as Lanie put her arm around his waist.

"You'll get used to it." Charlize told Lanie as a couple chicks walked past at glared at Lanie.

"Can I just kick 'em?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at a group of girl's who were checking her out to see how much of a threat she was.

"No. They aren't worth it. Trust me. Ask Letty too. They just try and get as far under your skin as possible." Charlize said

"Man." She whined with a pout.

"Vince. You got first race. Dom said turning around.

"What's the buyin?"

"3g"

"Ok. Who's in it?" He asked pulling out a stack of money and counting it out before handing it to Dom.

"Rick, Beto, and Shiny. We leave in 20 minutes " He said passing the money to Hector.

"Sounds fine to me." Vince said before taking Lanie with him to look at some cars.

"Vince, man. What's up?" Edwin said shaking hands with him before noticing Lanie who was now looking at some cars paint jobs. "She with you?"

"Yea. That's my girlfriend and Leon's sister, Lanie." Vince said watching her.

"You guys always get the good ones before the rest." Edwin said licking his lips as he looked Lanie over.

"Yea and we don't let them go." Vince said as a warning before walking to Lanie putting his arm around her. "I can't take you anywhere."

"Why do you say that?" She said smiling up at him.

"Because when guys look at you I think I might punch them." He said before kissing her.

"Such a caveman." She said with a laugh. "It's a turn on."

"I'll show you caveman." He said before picking her up and carrying her to his car. Lanie couldn't help but laugh.

"You children playing nicely?" Mia asked as the rest of the team walked over to the laughing couple.

"She made me do it." Vince said pointing to Lanie.

"Liar Liar pants on fire." Lanie said like a little kid.

"You are going to get it." Vince said pointing at her.

"Like to see you try." She said crossing her arms over her chest. The team just laughed at them before getting in their cars.

"After I race you will get it." He said as they got in the Maxima.

"Promises. Promises." She said as they followed Dom.

"You going to wait the finishing line for me?" Vince asked as he drove up to the spray painted line.

"Do I look like a trophy?" She asked before giving a quick kiss and going over to Letty.

"What did you say to make Vince look like that?" Letty asked watching Vince's dumbfounded face.

"He asked me if I'd be at the finishing line for him. I said do I look like a trophy." Lanie said with a shrug.

"You have got to be kidding me." Letty said.

"Nope."

"The one reason guys bring girls to races is because they are trophies to them." Letty explained.

"Guess I'm just the minority."

"Well watch out for the more than willing girls." Letty warned before Hector dropped his hands. A minute later Vince had one and had turned around and headed back towards Lanie. When he got to her, she was talking to some girls about their cars. He walked up behind her and slipped an arm around her as he listened to her talk to them about paint jobs. When they finished he walked her to his parked car and sat down before kissing her.

"What's that for?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Just cause. You know you probably talked to the only group of girls who don't whore themselves out?" He asked as she leaned into his arms.

"I'm a good judge of character." She said with a smile.

"So I've learned." He said nuzzling her neck.

"You win?"

"Yup."

"I don't want to be trophy." She said looking him dead in the eyes.

"You aren't like the other girls. You're better then that." He said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Thank you." She said with a sigh.

"Come on. Lets get out of here before the cops come." He said opening the passenger side door for her.


	7. Brother and Sister

-1"So this is what you guys do after all the races?" Lanie asked Leon as Vince grabbed them a couple beers.

"Pretty much. The life of Team Toretto." Leon said with a smirk as he watched Letty and Charlize dance.

"Go get your girl." Lanie said pushing Leon.

"What's a girl like you standing around alone in a place like this?" Edwin asked walking up to her as she watched Leon and Charlize dance.

"Waiting for my boyfriend to get back with my beer. Seen 'im? Bout 6'2. Real muscular. Drives the Nissan Maxima with DT stickers on it." She said not even looking at him.

"I don't think he's right for you." He said looking her over.

"And what you are? Sweetie, you gotta try a hell of a lot harder then that." She said before walking into the kitchen where Vince was talking with a group of guys. "There's my beer."

"Guess I'm just the waiter." Vince said sarcastically as she took one from his hands.

"Better you then me." She said with a smile.

"Mean, I tell ya." He said making the guys he was talking to chuckle.

"Who's she?" One of the guys asked Vince.

"I'm Lanie. Leon's sister."

"And my girlfriend." He added putting an arm around her waist.

"That too." She said smirking at Vince.

"Lucky man. Make sure Edwin doesn't get near her." A tall Asian guy, Ralph, said making the group laugh.

"He's already tried and failed." She said with a chuckle.

"If he comes near you again-" Vince started

"You'll rearrange his face." She said hopeful.

"Yup."

"You'd think he'd learn not to fuck with the Toretto women." A tall black guy, Andre, said shaking his head.

"He'll learn soon." She said drinking her beer. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Race Wars and if the team is going" Vince said with a shrug.

"Ahhh. The infamous Race Wars." She said.

"You been?" Ralph asked.

"I went last year with a few friends. Stayed for a couple hours but ended up leaving when one of my friends got arrested. The party pooper." She said making the group laugh.

"You going this year?" Andre asked as his girlfriend, Nina, walked over to him.

"Don't know. My Supra is out of commission now so I really don't have a car to race. Guess that's what I get for doing stupid things." She said with a chuckle.

"I've seen you around before." Nina said looking at Lanie.

"Club Nitro?" She asked.

"That's where. Aren't you a bartender there?"

"Only when Chris needs me really badly."

"Chris?" Vince asked looking at her.

"Gay best friend. Known him since middle school." She said simply before giving him a quick kiss.

"Good." He said holding her closer.

"Sorry guys. I'm stealing your friend." Lanie said pulling Vince by the hand into the living room.

"Joining us?" Letty asked.

"In a lil bit." Vince said taking lead and taking her outside.

"You guys party a lot." Lanie said with a laugh as she sat on the steps.

"Don't think you can keep up?" He asked sitting behind her and putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Do I get naps in between? I might be able to do it with naps in between." She joked.

"Depends. Do I get to nap with you or are you doing it alone?"

"If you're good I let you." She said looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Lucky me." He murmured against her lips before kissing her.

"I would've liked it better if you guys were dancing." Leon said coming outside with Charlize.

"Can't always get what you want, bro." Lanie said breaking away from the kiss a little breathless.

"Blah Blah Blah." He said sticking his tongue out.

"The party ending?" She asked seeing people at their cars.

"Yea. Dom pulled the plug pretty early this time." Charlize said wrapping herself up in Leon's arms.

"You stay tonight or are you going to sleep at the beach again?" Leon asked

"I'm going home. I got to work at the shop tomorrow." She said standing up and stretching.

"I'll take you home. Maybe then I'll get to spend sometime with my sister." Leon said looking at Vince.

"Fine." Vince huffed making them laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said hugging Vince.

"You going up there?" He asked referring to the bar.

"Yea. Me and a few others." She said before kissing him.

"Alright. Break it up." Leon said before grabbing Lanie's hand and pulling her down the steps and to his car.

"You really like her don't you?" Charlize asked watching her brother as the Skyline took off down the street.

"Yea. I do." He said not looking at his sister.

"Be good to her then. Don't fuck it up." She said before going into the house to help clean up.

"Don't think I could take fucking it up." He said to himself before going in and going to sleep.

"So what's up?" Lanie asked as Leon got onto the highway.

"Nothin. Just really happy you're around again. Even if you are with Vince more then me." He said with a pout.

"Aww, bro. Don't be jealous. One day soon we should go out. Like a bro/sis day. How bout that?"

"We should. Maybe you should help me find a ring for Charlize." He said getting off the highway and following her directions.

"Seriously? You're going to ask her?" She asked excited.

"Yea. I think its time we made it permanent. You like her, don't you? Other then for the fact that she's Vince's sister."

"Hell yea. I love her. I'm so happy for you."

"You know for someone who doesn't like the thought of getting married, you're pretty happy." Leon said with a laugh as they pulled up to her house.

"I'm just happy that everything is going good for you, Le. After what we went through with Ma and Dad, it's good to see you find someone you love." She said as they walked into the house.

"I didn't think I would really. Maybe you'll feel the same way towards someone soon." He said standing in the door way.

"What works for you may not work for me." She said leaning on the door, staring at the ground.

"I don't know. There is a guy at my house that is pretty taken by you. Don't push it away." He said before kissing her cheek and leaving.


	8. Fired

**Don't shoot me yet. I've been trying to get this chapter up for the past two days after a way too long writers block. I'm going to get Story of our Lives up as soon as I can. :)**

* * *

"Lanie! You got two men at the front desk asking for you. I knew you were a whore." The owner, Brooke yelled out through the garage.

"Can't match you though, Brookie baby." She replied sarcastically as she rolled out from under a Dodge Neon that she was attaching a light kit.

"You like your job?" She asked in a menacing way.

"Not really." Lanie replied walking away.

"Then get the hell out of my shop." Brooke yelled.

"Thank god!" Lanie yelled before grabbing her stuff. "Let's go."

"Hey. Why don't you come work at DT's with us?" Leon asked loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"She's got a bitch of an attitude, Leon." Brooke said coming over to them.

"That's my sister for ya." Leon said making her jaw drop in surprise.

"Hey baby." Vince said giving Lanie a kiss.

"Come on. Let's go talk with Dom." Leon said with a satisfied smirk as he lead them out of the shop.

"How do you know her?" Lanie asked.

"We dated a long time ago. She hates that I'm with Charlize. She was one of those not really girlfriends but more like good lays." Leon said with a shrug before getting in his Skyline as Lanie and Vince got in her truck.

"Interesting." She laughed. "Thank god I didn't take my tools there."

"I was serious about working at DT. You'd be a good addition." Leon said looking at her as they got out of the cars in front of the diner.

"Yea. You could be my assistant. I'll be your master." Vince said.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?" Lanie said with a laugh.

"You would to." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to them.

"I'll never tell." She said with a smile. "Hey guys and girls."

"Hey Dom. How bout Lanie work at the shop? Brooke Auckland fired her a couple minutes ago." Leon said leaning on the doorway to Dom's diner "office".

"Why the hell was she working there?" He asked knowing Brooke and how bad she ran things.

"Hobby? Liked pissing Brooke off? I don't know but I've asked a few people who have said that they've gotten body work done by her. They say she's done a better job then anyone else they've seen."

"We'll give her a test run and see how well she does." He said before they walked up to the front where everyone was holding their stomachs laughing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Lanie said trying to get a straight face but failed.

"Lanie! You didn't?" Leon asked knowing what his sister told the rest.

"It slipped out." She said innocently.

"What are you two talking about?" Dom asked looking from brother to sister.

"She told them about the time when I was 5 and I peed in my pants during kindergarten. That is not cool, Lanie. Not cool at all."

"But damned if it ain't funny." She said laughing.

"Now you can forget about that job at DT's." He said pouting.

"Bro. You for got that I have another job. Remember the whole Psychology thing?"

"Damn. Always got to have fucking back ups."

"It's okay, Le. I still love ya." Lanie said hugging him.

"Aww…wait." Leon said looking at her confused. The team just chuckled.

"So where did you and Vince meet?" Charlize asked Lanie.

"Strip club." They both said as Lanie sat on Vince's lap.

"Yea. I work another job I haven't told you yet bro." Lanie said serious.

"My sister is not a stripper!" He yelled jumping up.

"Gotcha." She said laughing.

"Seriously though we met at a bar. One of my friends is dating one of her friends." Vince said with a shrug.

"Have we met these friends?" Dom asked.

"Here we go." Charlize said rolling her eyes.

"Nope."

"Will we ever?" Letty asked joining in.

"Probably not."

"Why not?" Dom asked.

"Cause I don't want you guys to. What? Can't have private friends outside of the team now?" Vince asked getting irritated.

"How bout we get back to work?" Leon asked heading towards his car.

"I'm coming with. So is Vince." Lanie said pulling Vince towards the truck and away from the stare off with Dom.

"I knew they would pull something like that." He sad staring out the window.

"Stop thinking about them. You don't have to check all your friends past them. Just do what you always do." She said parking next to Leon.

"You wanna help me finish up this Audi?" Vince asked putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Sure. I'll tell you what you're doing wrong." She said as they walked past Leon who just laughed with a smile on his face. By the time they finished they found themselves alone in the shop.

"I didn't hear them leave." Vince said locking up as she sat on the hood of his car.

"Probably thought we were naked and all that good stuff back there." She said with a smirk.

"Now that is a good idea." He said moving between her legs. "I am going to see you tonight, right?"

"Yea. Me and Sierra should be up there around 8. Her boyfriend is playing." She said as she ran her thumb over the top of his dragon tattoo.

"Dita says her a Sean should be up there. He better treat her good or I'm going to run him over with a 4x4." He said making her laugh.

"I'll make sure he does but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Sean's one of those stand up kind of guys. Now enough about them."

"Yea what about us?"

"I say we go home change and go out and have a good time with some friends. After that we play it by ear."

"So a stop at Walgreen's and a bag of clothes for tomorrow?" He said giving her a kiss.

"Yea pretty much." She said kissing back. They just kissed for what felt like forever before they heard a honking horn.

"Nice Vince!" Beto, from Hector's team, yelled out as him and some others drove by.

"Asshole." Vince said grumpy that he had to stop kissing Lanie.

"Come on. I need to get home and change." She said pushing him with a laugh as she got off the hood.

"8. You better be there." He said before they both took off.

"I still want to talk to you, Vince." Dom said once he walked in the front door.

"What about? That I have friends outside the team?" He asked not in the mood to fight.

"Why don't you want them to meet us?" Dom asked.

"Because I don't want them to get sucked into this shit we do. With the racing and all. I just want some people to talk to about shit other then mods for the Max. Okay? Happy now?" Vince said before walking to his room and throwing some clothes and stuff into a bag.

"Where you going?" Charlize asked sitting on Vince's bed.

"Getting some shit together so if I stay out all night I don't have to come back here to change." He said grabbing some stuff out of the bathroom.

"Staying at Lanie's?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybe. Problem?" He said with a laugh.

"Nope. I'm happy for you." She said giving him a hug before leaving to find Leon.


	9. Degrees of Passion

-1"Who are you watching the door for?" Sierra asked as Lanie looked at the bar door for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Vince." She said looking at the door again when it opened.

"Vince?" Sierra's boyfriend, Greg, asked hanging out with them before his band, Degree, went on stage for their 8:30 pm set.

"The lead singer of Nemesis, the band I'm in. So you've been seeing V?" Dita said sitting between Sean and Lanie.

"Yes, I have been. It helps that when I see my brother I see him too." She said with a slight blush.

"You are so cute. Blushing and all." Sierra said making them laugh.

"What'd I miss?" Vince said walking up with a beer in hand.

"We were just talking about you and Lanie and she blushed." Sierra said nonchalant.

"Greg. Hit your girlfriend for me." Lanie said as the rest continued to laugh.

"Not if he wants to play guitar ever again." She said pointing at Greg who just tickled her.

"So you blushed, huh?" Vince said sitting next to her.

"Nobody is gonna let me live this one down." Lanie said covering her face.

"You're the first guy she's blushed about. I didn't even know she had blood in her face till now." Sean said earning a hard slap to the head.

"You just have to open that mouth of yours, don't you?" Lanie said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"I like it that you blush. Specially when its about me." Vince said moving his head so it was blocking everyone else.

"Ego much?" She asked with a smile as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Now what I wonder is when you blush does it go all the way to your toes and everywhere in between."

"Oh! You are bad." She said with a laugh.

"Only when it comes to you, darlin." He said with a smile before pulling away and laying his hand on her leg. In the middle of Degree's set Vince looked over at Lanie who was smiling and just seemed so into the music.

_What is it about her that just makes me want to spill everything about myself to her?_ He thought to himself as he just watched her till the end of the bands set.

"Good huh?" She asked looking at Vince with a big smile.

"Yea real good." He said smiling at her.

"Greg said something about all of us going to eat."

"I can always go for food." Vince and Sean said in unison before laughing.

"Great. Now we got another pig to feed." Sierra said with a chuckle.

"Yea we know Lanie is." Sean said ducking from a another hit.

"Why is it always me? Poor, defenseless me."

"Defenseless my ass. Mrs. Went-to-jail-for-Assault-and-Battery. How's your brother take that one, by the way?" Sierra asked finishing her drink as Greg and his band come for them so they could leave.

"He felt guilty. I'll tell you more when we get to wherever we are going."

"Denny's?" Greg asked looking at everyone. Everyone agreed and headed to their vehicles.

"You got your bag and essentials?" Lanie asked Vince, as they walked through the small parking lot.

"Oh yea. What about you?"

"I'm prepared for anything." She said with a seductive smile.

"We'll see about that won't we?"

"Beat you to Denny's." She said hoping in her black 2004 Mercedes C230 and taking off down the street with Vince right on her tail. By the time they got to the Denny's no one was there yet.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Vince said sitting on the hood of his Maxima.

"I don't know. How bout we run to Mexico and never come back?" She said putting arms around his neck.

"That has possibilities." He said smiling up at her. "But what about work?"

"True. I say we just go back to my place." She said as the others pulled into the parking lot.

"Fine with me." He said standing and waiting for the others.

"There's another first. Usually when she races us we all lag behind and no one catches up to her." Sean said as they walked into Denny's and were seated.

"Heavy foot." Lanie said with a shrug as she read the menu.

"I'm used to racing so its nothing new. Car is built for it anyways." Vince said as the waitress came to take their orders.

"So I got 3 Meat Lovers Scrambles, 2 Belgian Waffle Platters, 3 Veggie-Cheese Omelette

a Lumberjack Slam®, and a Jalapeno Burger." The waitress said

"And 7 Mountain Dews and 2 iced teas." Sean said

"Make that 8 Mountain Dews." Vince said putting his arm on the back of Lanie's chair.

"So you two seemed to have gotten pretty chummy quickly." Sean said looking at Lanie and Vince from across the table.

"What are you getting at, Seanie?" Lanie said looking at him suspiciously.

"That you guys make a good couple. He completes you." He said imitating Sid off Ice Age: The Meltdown.

"I worry about you sometimes, buddy." She said making the table laugh.

"So how was it to see your bro again?" Sierra asked when their drinks came.

"It was great. I never really thought I'd see him again. It actually felt like I just haven't seen him for a week."

"So what's he like? Is he as crazy as you?"

"I don't know really anymore. He seems way calmer then me."

"He's the only person I know that can be calm under anything. I mean shit you wouldn't even think of." Vince said.

"So that means the total opposite of Doc. Interesting." Sierra said with a smirk.

"Ok I have anger problems. I thought we already talked this out." Lanie said sipping her Mountain Dew as the food came.

"Yea. But its so much fun to tease you." She said before everyone started eating. They all made small talk and by the time they were done they were the last group of people.

"It's only 1 am." Dita said checking her cell phone.

"Well we are going to go home. I got to see about that studio time for next week." Greg said standing up and helping Sierra up after they paid the bill. The rest of Degree had left earlier leaving enough to cover their food.

"Yea we should go to." Lanie said standing up.

"Have fun you two." Sean said leading Dita to his SUV.

"You too." Lanie said with a laugh.

"Race ya?" Vince asked smirking at her as he put his arm around her waist.

"You're on." She said kissing him quickly and running to her car. Vince pulled out before but it wasn't long before they were neck and neck. They played a cat and mouse game all the way to her house.

"So who won?" Vince asked getting his bag out of the back seat and following her up to the door.

"Mmmhmhm. I say we both win either way." She opening the door and throwing her stuff down on the table in the foyer. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." He said looking around the living room. It was dark red with some guitars mounted on the wall and some friend and family pictures. "Nice house."

"Thanks. Like you, I always knew what I wanted my house to look like. So once I had the chance to make it true, I did." She said handing him a beer before sliding her arms around his waist. "I got most of the family pics from my mom. She was trying to start new but I wanted to keep them. The guitars are from a few different bands I've met. Slash, Brandon Boyd, one of the guys from Breaking Benjamin."

"Pretty damn good collection. Ever played them?" He said leading her to one of the big overstuffed couches.

"Everyone once in a while I'll take them down and strum a few chords." She said kicking her shoes off and put her legs across his lap. "So what are we going to do now? I'm not tired and I don't think a movie is going to keep my interest for long."

"How bout we start with kissing and then we take it from there." Vince said taking her beer and putting it on the table and laying her down.

"You are a very smart man." She said with a big grin as he settled himself between her legs and started kissing her neck. By the time he got to her lips she was already panting. After she pulled off his shirt she dragged her nails across his chest and back making him growl into her mouth. "You got those condoms right?" She asked as he pulled off her shirt.

"Yea. I think I should've bought a couple more boxes though." He said looking over her as if he was a starving man.

"We'll make do." She said pulling his head back to her and kissing him deeply.


	10. Greedy

-1"Vince! Keep touching me like that and we will never make it out of this house." Lanie said as he pushed his hands under her shirt the next morning. They were already 20 minutes late and Leon had called around 14 times.

"Fine by me." He said into her neck as he kissed it.

"You are a horny man." She chuckled turning around and facing him.

"You know you like it." He said with a smirk.

"Never said I didn't." She said pressing a kiss to his lips. "But you need to hall your horny ass to the car so we don't get into anymore trouble. I think Leon is seeing right through the busted water pipe bit."

"Yea. You did come up with that lie pretty quick though." He said as she dragged him out of the house.

"I've used it a few times for when I get up late after a gig or just partying." She said unlocking the Mercedes. "You riding with me?"

"Yea. Going to have to come back for my stuff and all." He said with a big smile as he slipped into the leather seat. Half way to the shop Leon called again this time more agitated.

"Leon! Hold your fucking horses. We're almost there." Lanie said into Vince's Nextel walkie talkie.

"Push the pedal to the metal, women." He said annoyed.

"How bout I push my foot up your nose?" She asked just as annoyed. Vince couldn't help but laugh.

"Lanie." Leon said warning her.

"Look outside." She said as they pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"You are not putting anything up my nose." Leon said meeting them and pointing at her.

"No. You always did better on your own, nickel." She said patting his shoulder as her and Vince walked into the shop.

"Where were you two?" Brian asked with a boyish smile.

"Don't worry about it blondie." Vince said. Even after 2 years and the guy saving his life, Vince still didn't trust or really like Brian. He tolerated Brian for Mia's sake.

"Lanie! Vince! My office now!" Dom yelled from his office door once he saw them.

"Look at you! Already getting in trouble." Letty said to her with a laugh.

"Vince gonna get my fired." She said walking towards the office.

"Hey maybe we'll both get fired and we can go back to your place." Vince said his face letting up like a Christmas tree.

"Only you would think that about getting fired." She said shaking her head at him.

"Nobody is getting fired." Dom said shutting the office door after them.

"Ok, boss man. What's this about then?" Lanie asked sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dom's trashed desk. Vince opted to stand behind her chair.

"I don't like you guys walking in all late. V, you should know this. Now, I want to know when you can work here. Leon told me something about being a shrink."

"Weekends. I don't leave the office till around 8 sometimes 9 at night."

"This coming weekend we won't be here though." Vince said.

"Really?"

"Yea we are going to Long Beach."

"I guess. Just get all your shit done before then so we don't have people mad about not having their cars."

"No problemo." Lanie said standing up.

"I need to talk to Vince for a minute but we just had a Honda Civic that needs driver side fender work." Dom said handing her the worksheet and keys.

"I'm on it." She said before leaving.

"What's going on V?" Dom asked when the door closed.

"What ya mean bratha?" he asked sitting in the vacated seat.

"Don't you think you and Lanie are moving kinda fast? I mean you just met her what? 3 days ago?"

"Dom. It does seem like we are moving fast but I feel if I don't I'll lose her. It's weird."

"Just be careful, man. This is one of those times that if you guys break up badly you will still have to see her because she is Leon's sister. Leon says he wants his sister back pronto."

"He'll get her one of these days." He joked.

"Just don't make it too long." Dom said shaking his head at his friend.

"I'm going to work." Vince said laughing out of the room. When he found Lanie she was already hard at work on the Honda that she didn't notice him walking in and watching her. She already had the fender off the car and a layer of bondo over the dent. "You sure do work quickly."

"Practice. Practice. Practice." She said with a smile before she started sanding the bondo off so it was nice a smooth. Vince went over to the Audi and put the finishing touches before the girl came to pick it up at 12. When the girl came to get her car she insisted on thanking Vince in person.

"Yo V. Come here." Letty yelled.

"Why?" He asked not moving from his spot behind Lanie.

"You got a customer." Letty said with a smirk.

"Hey Lanie. Come here. I need your brain for a minute." Leon said next to a Nissan Sentra which conveniently had a perfect view of the customer waiting area that Vince was walking into.

"Bullshit." She said with a smirk as she stood in front of the engine of the car and watched the waiting room out of the corner of her eye.

"Blonde and big boobs. Obvious much?" Leon said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure she's very nice." Lanie said trying not to laugh but failing.

"I'm sure she's very friendly." He said as the girl touched Vince's arm and batted her eyes.

"Going with the old tricks. She has a sense of tradition." She said before they both busted up laughing. Everyone turned and saw the two laying over the engine laughing their asses off.

"You are so going to get me in trouble." They said in unison to each other before laughing again.

"Who are those weirdo's?" The girl, Monica, asked Vince in disgust.

"My girlfriend and her brother." Vince said with a chuckle.

"Honey, you could do so much better." She said sweetly.

"Believe she's the best. Your welcome on the car. Have a good day." Vince said before walking into the shop and leaving the girl fuming.

"What's so funny?" Dom asked as he and Vince walked to the two.

"Just an inside joke." Leon said calming down from all the laughing.

"Riight." Dom said not convinced. "Mia and Charlize are coming by with lunch. They should be pulling up now."

"Good because I'm hungry." Vince said patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry." Charlize said walking in with a sack of food.

"That's why mom didn't like me." Vince said with a chuckle. They all grabbed sandwiches and made small talk as they sat around the shop.

"What are you doing after work, Lanie?" Mia asked from Brian's lap.

"I have no clue. Sleep. Check email." She said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you go out with me, Charlie and Letty? We are going to shop for more baby stuff." Mia said smiling and rubbing her expanding belly.

"I guess I could do that. When are you due?" She asked sipping her Mountain Dew.

"5 months. June. We think it's a boy."

"You know he'll be smart when it comes to cars." Lanie snorted. The group laughed and nodded in agreement.

"We can leave from here." Letty said as they finished up.

"Looks like you gotta find a ride home." Lanie said to Vince with a smirk.

"I should've kept you quiet for a little longer. That way you could be mine. All mine." Vince said as they walked back to the body shop.

"You are not neglected so stop with that." She said laughing as she headed back to the panel she was about to Prime and sand.

"I'm just greedy." He said smiling and heading to the car he was working on.


	11. BabyORama

-1"What about this? It will be so cute in the house me and Brian are getting." Mia said speed walking over to the powder blue crib that caught her eye.

"That's so cute. Even if you have a girl it would still be great." Charlize said with a big smile.

"Ok the room is going to be totally designed around this." Mia said officially.

"Look at these cute blue curtains." Letty said waving around the package. Lanie just stood back and watch the three.

"Lanie get your ass over here. You think this would make too much blue?" Mia asked pointing to the totally powder blue bed set.

"Maybe you should get white sheets instead?" She said unsure.

"See. I told ya." Charlize said with a satisfied nod.

"Smart Ass." Letty said with a smirk.

"I want everything in the room the blue of the crib though." Mia said looking at the bedding.

"Why don't you just get different variations of the color?" Lanie said pulling down a lighter blue and a slightly dark one off the shelf.

"That might just work." Mia said with a smile.

"We might just have to keep you around if you can help Mia like this. Usually it takes hours for her to do this." Letty said earning a slap on the arm from Mia as she threw the bedding into the big shopping cart.

"So that's all I'm good for." She joked.

"You seem to be making my brother pretty happy, too. Also not an easy task." Charlize said picking up a few stuff animals and throwing them into the cart.

"Could say the same for you." She said as Charlize lead her away from Letty and Mia and over to the car seats and buggies.

"So…what are your intentions with my brother?" Charlize asked

"I'm trying to tempt him to my side of the world where I will make him my slave." She said serious.

"I tried that with yours. Didn't work to well."

"Stubborn little man ain't he?" Lanie asked with a laugh.

"Oh he ain't little. Trust me."

"I don't want to know. Seriously. Save all that for your own little red headed mind." She said cringing.

"I couldn't help it." Charlize said laughing.

"That is so evil." She said with a chuckle. They spent the rest of the day goofing off and buying about $4000 worth the stuff.

"We got two cars. We can do this." Letty said when they finally realized how much stuff they got.

"Should I call for my truck?" Lanie asked as they started putting the bags into the cars.

"Probably a smart idea. The dressers, crib, and changing table aren't going to fit in either car." Mia said.

"Leon…Dude I need you to go to my house, get my truck and come to Baby-O-Rama…no that's not the real name of the store but you can't miss the place. It's got a huge baby on the roof." She said into her cell phone as they got most of the bags into the cars. "Just get the damn truck, butt face."

"Butt face?" Charlize asked making them all laugh when Lanie got off the phone.

"First thing to come to mind." She said with a shrug. "We got a lot of stuff."

"You going to have enough room for all this?" Letty asked as they sat and waited for the truck.

"We better. I don't want to return any of it." Mia said hugging on of the stuff animals they'd picked out.

"I thought you were suppose to get stuff at a baby shower. Not buy it all." Lanie said sitting on her trunk.

"You guys all bought something." Mia said defensively.

"Happy baby then." Letty said.

"Talk about a spoiled baby." Charlize said as Lanie's phone rang.

"4938 is the code to get in the garage. On the wall is a bunch of keys. The pair with a metal key chain that says triple x is the ones for the truck…its only like 4 blocks from my house." She said before hanging up.

"You live that close to here?" Mia asked.

"Yea. I was going to be closer but didn't want so much traffic."

"I can't believe you have been so close. Leon has always been talking about trying to find you but so much stuff started coming up and he always put it on the back burner." Charlize said shaking her head.

"I know how that's like. Me and my ma have been talking about finding him but never had the chance. I should call her and tell her. Ooh I should get her to come out her and surprise her." Lanie said as her truck stopped in front of them.

"What's that look for?" Leon asked getting out of the truck with Vince and seeing Lanie with a huge smile on her face.

"How do you feel about seeing Ma again?" She asked

"Do it." Leon said jumping up and down.

"First we need to get this stuff into the truck." Letty said pushing the flatbed towards the back of the truck.

"What the hell did you guys buy?" Vince asked amazed.

"A lot of stuff." Lanie said getting in the bed and started pulling the boxes in and afterwards strapping them down.

"We'll meet you at the house." Letty said before she and Mia got into her car and left.

"I'll go with Leon." Charlize said climbing into the truck before she and Leon took off.

"Come on." Lanie said pulling Vince to her car.

"So how was spending all day with 3 girls in a baby store?" He asked as they caught up to Leon.

"Not bad. I don't think I'd do it again but it wasn't bad." She said.

"Next time I'll kidnap you before you can leave." He said laying his arm on the back of her seat.

"You spoil me." She teased before they stopped behind Leon in front of the fort.

"I try." He said leaning over the counsel and kissing her. Couple minutes later they heard taping on the window and found Leon and Charlize laughing at them.

"Go away." Lanie whined as they got out and started taking bag out of the back seat.

"This kid is already spoiled and ain't even born yet." Vince said with both arms full of bags.

"She ain't gonna return any of it." Charlize said grabbing the rest of the bags and following them into the house where Mia was directing traffic.

"Put all the bags on the bed. When you guys bring up the furniture stuff just put it against the wall." She said before she started dumping bags on the floor to sort.

"Me and Letty will get the Crib and changing table. You boys get the two dressers." Lanie said taking the straps off the boxes. When they finished Charlize arrived with Corona's for the four.

"I bet you I can down this faster then you." Leon said challenging Lanie.

"And I bet I shouldn't bet you because I still need to drive home." She said sipping her beer.

"Aww come on. Stay. We're gonna eat soon. Can't say no to food." Charlize said

"I guess I can stay for a little while." She said.

"Good. Now we will be back in a couple minutes." Charlize said leading Leon out of the room.

"Don't you mean a couple seconds?" Vince yelled down the hall making them all laugh.

"You know where Dom is?" Letty asked Vince as they stood in the hall way when Brian came.

"He's in the garage with the Charger." Vince said before she left.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lanie said with a yawn as she slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Let's go take one of those naps we were talking about the other day." He said leading her to his room in the basement. When they got to his room, he took her bottle so she could lay down.

"Just sleep?" She asked with a sleepy smile as he took her shoes and helped her get under the covers.

"Yea. For now." He said before getting in next to her and kissing her forehead.

"Okay." She said before going to sleep. Vince just watched her for a couple minutes before putting his arm around her and let sleep consume him as well.


	12. Long Beach in 60 Seconds

**Woo hoo for me on getting this up and not taking a month to write this. I really like this chapter. It's totally in Lanie's POV and there are some special guests in this one. I had to do it. lol. I own no one but Lanie for the record. Now Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Lanie's POV**

"Jeez. This past week has been insane." I said as to Vince as I started to drive down to Long Beach. In the last week I've gone between my own practice and the team with a speed that amazes me. I have spent a little while with my bro. One of these days me and him will leave the balls and chains at home and just hangout. Speaking of ball and chain, me and Vince have spent a lot of time together. He's pretty much moved in. I've never gotten this close to a guy this quick before so I'm still not sure how to feel about it all.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he asked in that voice that just got me. Since the beginning it got me.

"Just thinking about everything that's going on." I said smiling at him when I stopped at a red light.

"Everything has gone by pretty fast, huh?"

"Just a little." I said pulling on to the expressway.

"I was thinking about it before you got to the house. I mean its not like we are humping like animals. We haven't even had sex since that first night. I think its just because we have seen each other so much." He said.

"I didn't even think of it that way. When'd you get so relationship smart?" I said with a laugh. Everything he said made perfect sense.

"Since I got with you apparently." He said with a chuckle. The rest of the ride was just idle chit chat that had everything to do with nothing. By the time we got to our hotel we were both so tired that when we got into the room we collapsed onto the big bed.

"All we ever do now is sleep." Vince said after a couple minutes.

"Well we do work a lot." I said getting up and going to my overnight for some clothes to change out of my suit. It was just easier to go straight to the fort and get V then do the whole run around and go home to change.

"Yea. True. Specially this week so we can have this weekend off." He said. I could feel him watch my every move.

"How bout we go find somewhere to eat? I could go for some chicken pizza right about now." I said straddling him after I finished getting dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"I could eat." He said standing up and carrying me to the door. I couldn't help but laugh. Vince was always doing something like this. He said it was so I wouldn't get tired. One day he sent me a bouquet of roses and calla lilies. For no reason at all he sent it to my office with a note that only said 'Love Vince'. Telling him not to spoil me doesn't work though. Charlize told me that he has never been like this with anyone else. Now usually I would've dropped the guy quick when they got to the spoiling stage in the relationship but with him its ok. I kinda love it. He just makes me feel like the only girl for him. I've never really believed in that kind of feeling but he makes me feel it. He brings out new emotions in me that I never believed in.

"You keep getting that serious look on your face." He said when we got into the elevator.

"Just thinking about you, baby." I said with a smile as I ran my hands through his hair.

"That serious, huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Not really. Just thinking about how much you've spoiled me."

"You complaining?"

"Unusually I would be but, I like how you spoil me." I said as we hit the main floor and the doors opened. "You could put me down now though."

"What if I don't want to?"

"We going to walk everywhere?"

"True but you feel so good." He said slowing allowing my feet to hit the ground.

"You do too but-" I was cut off by a guy who was a little shorter then Vince but looked very much like him in the scruffy department.

"Vince?" The guy said walking up to us with another guy who looked like he was still in high school.

"Tumbler." Vince said shaking hands with him.

"Family?" I asked with a smirk.

"Cousins. Who are you?" Tumbler asked licking his lips as he checked me out.

"Taken but I go by the name Lanie." I said looking up at Vince who just shrugged.

"Why exactly are you at this hotel?" Vince asked. You could here the suspicion in his voice that made me curious.

"Just checking out some cars. Didn't see your Maxima out there though. I did see this sweet Mercedes C230, though. Black with black rims. It was awesome." He said excited.

"Touch my car and I'll break your face." I said pointing to him. He and the guy with him automatically backed up.

"Nice car." He said innocently.

"I'm serious." I said staring him down.

"I'd take any threat by her seriously. She went to jail for assault and battery once before." Vince said with a smirk. I could see he was getting kick out of this. "I thought you was suppose to have quit all that stuff."

"I tried. Didn't work. You get out of that stuff you were in?"

"Yup. Just a little racing every now and then. But that is getting old now." He said putting his arms around my waist and pulling me directly in front of him.

"We going to eat anytime soon?" I asked after awhile.

"Yea. Maybe we'll see you later." Vince said pushing me towards the hotel doors. "Took you long enough."

"So I'm a human shield now?" I asked unlocking the car doors.

"Yea. Pretty much. He's my cousin and all but I'd rather stay away from him." He said staring out the window as I drove trying to find somewhere to eat. I finally stopped at a little diner after about an hour of driving and finding nothing to eat. After we ordered and started talking a guy walked up to us and slapped Vince on the back.

"Another friend of yours?" I asked making my presence known as the guys did their whole manly hug thing.

"This is Memphis Raines. This is my girlfriend Lanie Teranado." Vince said. The guy seemed nicer then Tumbler at least.

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"You too." I said with a smile.

"We just saw Tumbler. Says he's back into the boosting." Vince said after inviting the guy to sit down.

"Kip's back into it too. I'm out and I'm staying out. I got married to Sway and in 4 months I'll be a father."

"Congratulations." I said as the food came. Ends up our waitress is Memphis's mom. Small world or what?

"I thought Sway hated you. Like when you left and never let anyone know and all."

"Yea she did for awhile but we finally got past all that and we are good now. My mom wanted me to leave so Kip didn't get sucked into the whole boosting. We saw how well that worked out." Memphis said as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Otto still got the shop?"

"Yea. He brought me in as a partner. So basically he's lazy and I do a lot of the work." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"So you two grew up together? You never said anything about coming from Long Beach." I said to Vince with a smirk.

"It never came up." He said innocently.

"Bull shit." I said with a laugh.

"We lived next door to each other for the longest. The whole 'partners in crime' thing was real."

"Good times." Vince said with a big smile.

"Such a criminal." I said sarcastically.

"You know you love it." He said looking at me with a heated look that I felt all the way to my toes.

"I didn't say I didn't." I said giving him the same look. Memphis just looked at us and laughed.

"I'll let you guys finish. You gonna be around for awhile?"

"Till Sunday night." I said eating a fry.

"Come by the shop. You remember where it is right?"

"Yea. How could I forget?" Vince said shaking Memphis's hand when he stood up.

"It was nice to meet you. Don't let him bully you. He's just a big teddy bear." He said to me, teasing Vince.

"He can't bully even if he tried his hardest." I said the both of us laughing as Vince pouted. When Memphis left we paid and left. We decided to walk around before heading back to the hotel.

"So how'd you like Memphis?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"He's a cool guy. Total opposite of you it seems." I said putting and arm around his waist and leaning into him.

"He was always the level headed one." He said with a small smile.

"You never quite grasped that way of thinking have you?" I teased

"Nope. Damn Italian/Irish blood mix." He joked. When we finally got back to the hotel it was almost 11pm and we were both wired.

"I think I had too much caffeine." I said jumping onto the bed.

"You always do." Vince joked massaging my back in just the right spots.

"It's good. Kinda like this massage." I said with a moan. After awhile he turned me over and kissed me.

"How do you do it?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Do what?" I asked confused. I know this boy knows how to kiss so it isn't that. Sometimes he is just too confusing.

"Make me fall in love with you after only a week?" He asked pushing some hair off my face.

"I'm so damn charming. Better yet how do you do it?"

"I have no clue but we got a long time to figure that out." He said with a smirk before kissing my jaw all the way up to my mouth.

"We better." I said with a smile and a giggle at the feel of his beard. Nothing feels better then his beard on my skin. You know, other then his lips and other body parts.

"God, I love you." He said pushing my tank top so he could touch the skin on my stomach.

"I usually go by Lanie but, God works for me." I said with a smirk before pushing him over and straddling him.

"Such a smartass." He said with a laugh as he took off my top and threw it.


	13. Ottos

**Woo Hoo! I'm 18 now. Anyways here's a new chapter. I've had it done for a while but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Vince's POV**

"So what are we doing tonight?" Lanie asked me the next morning as we got ready to go to Otto's garage.

"Tonight I will take you out to dinner at the best restaurant ever." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Sounds good to me." She said with a big smile. "You drive. You know Long Beach better then me. Just don't mess up my car."

"I promise I won't mess your car up." I said knowing it was difficult for her to give control up when it comes to anything. That's one of the ways we are the same. It hasn't been a problem between us yet but I'm sure it will soon.

"I'm holding you to that." She said turning around.

"You can hold whatever you want to me." I said with a smirk. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Let's go, horny ass." She said pushing me out of the hotel room after throwing me the keys to the Mercedes. I took her past my old house and some other old places me and Memphis used to hang out. Before the high jackings I would come around Long Beach and see some people we used to hang out with. I kept in touch with Sway up until all the shit went down with them and this Raymond Calitri guy. The whole time Lanie just listened and didn't even seem disgusted as I told her the not so great details like about past tries with drugs and all that.

"Do the others know about the drugs?" She asked holding on to my hand and leaning on me.

"The know the bare details. They don't know how much or what kinds. They didn't want to hear those things. They just wanted to know it was over with." I said. "It hurt a little bit that they didn't want to know that stuff because in the end it is part of who I am."

"How much and what kinds of drugs?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes. I knew she wouldn't judge me but there was this nagging thought in my head that I might lose her if I told her. At least if I tell her I will know how she really feels about me.

"I got high off Cocaine and Ecstasy at least 3 nights a week." I said looking away as I parked next to Otto's garage. She gripped my face and made me look her in the eyes.

"You done with that stuff?" She asked completely serious

"Yes."

"Good because if I ever hear you are doing any kinda of drug I will beat you myself and will make your life hell. Got it?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I swear on everything I love I will never do that shit again. I got you in my life and I won't do anything to fuck that up. I promise you." I said before kissing her tears away.

"I love you and you better never forget that." She said wiping her face.

"I won't. You better not for get it either." I said with another quick kiss before getting out and helping her out of the car. We walked around the building and found one of the bay doors open and saw Memphis and Otto hunched over a 1972 Cutlass 442.

"Frame damage?" Lanie asked her face glowing at the sight of the old muscle car.

"Yea. How could you tell?" Memphis asked as we walked closer. They started talking about the car as Otto came over and gave me a slap on the back.

"Been awhile." He said when we hugged.

"Yes it has. Done some nice things with the place." I said looking around after we pulled apart.

"After all that shit happened we've redone the place. It's our third chance to make everything right. The old crew is all working here. Except Sphinx. I think he's still working at the morgue." He said leading me around the shop. "Finally got him to talk."

"Everything really has changed." I said before I had an armful of Sway.

"Vinny." Was all I heard her yell in my ear.

"What's up pregnant lady?" I said I said laughing and twirling her around.

"I thought Memphis was just messing with me when he said you were in town. Now I want to meet this girl of yours. Make sure she's good enough." She said in her usual raspy voice. It took me awhile to answer her because I was still trying to get over the fact that she was pregnant.

"She's with your husband by 442." I said putting my arm around her shoulders and leading her back to the car as Otto got called over by another guy.

"So how's life now?" She asked.

"Pretty good. Got a great girlfriend and my car back. I couldn't be happier…well I guess I could but I'm not going to push it to early." I said with a chuckle.

"Well good for you, man. Bout time you got some happiness in your life."

"What about you with you husband and baby on the way? You're not turning into Susie Homemaker are you?" I asked sounding horrified at the thought.

"No way in hell." She said pushing me away and laughing.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Memphis asked putting his arms around Sway. You could always tell by looking at the two together that sooner or later they would end up this way. We all said it when we were younger but they never believed us.

"Vinny here is trying to make me out to be Susie Homemaker. I'm frankly insulted. I still work on cars even 5 months pregnant." She said with her nose on the air.

"But you cook dinner." Memphis said with a smirk. Sway turned around and whacked him playfully in the head.

"So your Vinny's new girlfriend?" Sway asked noticing Lanie who was leaning against the Cutlass.

"I guess so." Lanie said looking at me with a smirk. "I tried just use him as my sex slave but he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Yup that's him." Sway said making them both laugh. "I like her." I just smiled. It was nice to finally find a girl that got along with all my friends and took my past with a grain of salt.

"So I passed the test?" Lanie asked walking over to me and holding me hand.

"Well you know a lot about cars." Memphis said

"And you don't seem to be shy or disgusted by his friends which is a huge plus." Sway added

"And you didn't freak out when I told you about my past." I said squeezing her hand

"So yea you passed." Sway said holding out her hand. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks. It's nice to know I'm liked." Lanie said shaking Sway's hand with a smile. A little while later Donny Astricky came down from the office's upstairs.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's in town. How you doin man?" He said as we slapped hands.

"Pretty damn good. Brought my girlfriend around to meet everyone and shit. How you been?" I asked watching Lanie with Sway out of the corner of my eye. They were sitting by one of the tool benches working on a carburetor but I had the feeling Sway was telling her some stuff she shouldn't.

"Working here all the time and shit. That your girl with Sway?" He asked looking at the two women.

"Yup. That's Lanie. Her brother is Leon. You know Charlize's boyfriend?"

"Oh yea? How is lil Charlie? Leon treating her good?"

"They're good. I heard the words marriage a few times from Leon."

"Our babies all grown up." Donny said putting a hand on my shoulder and wiping away some imaginary tears. "I need to go see Otto about these papers so I'll catch up with you later. Good luck with your girlfriend. Tell Lil Charlie I said hey."

"I will." I said before going over and seeing what kind of damage Sway did.

"He seriously ran around the block naked?" I heard Lanie ask with a laugh and knew I was in trouble.

"Yup. He shouldn't have bet that he would beat me at poker. No one has ever beat me. No one will ever beat me." Sway said sounding very sure of herself.

"I let you win." I said standing behind Lanie who just looked up at me and laughed.

"So you enjoyed running around naked?" Sway asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I do it whenever I can." I said trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing with them.


	14. Notice not a chapter

-1I'm really sorry, you guys. I don't want to make excuses but I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I have a competition coming up Feb 10th so I will definitely have chapter 14 up after that. I have no clue what I'm going to do with the story right now so any suggestions are appreciated.

I want to thank:

Vinces-girl

VincesAngelgirl

Snooze5

Lady of the plains

Anadry

AngelRose82

Michelle2686

For all your comments. It's what keeps me writing.


	15. Growing up

**I'm back**! **I'm soooooo sorry I took so long. I hate when stories get put on hold and here I am doing the same thing. I'm already planning the next chapter. Now that I graduate I can hopefully devote more time to this story and the others I have. ****Speaking of the others, Who thinks I should post different stories up? I have at least 4 in the works. Anyways here is the story enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Monday came around Lanie and Vince, she met all of his friends and didn't want to leave. 

"Have fun?" Leon asked as they walked in the back door to the Toretto house.

"Yes. Miss me?" Lanie said with a smirk.

"More then you know, sis." He said kissing her head as he went to get her and Vince a cup of coffee.

"Why'd you come back?" Charlize said to Vince making them laugh.

"My car was here." He said sarcastically. "Where's everyone else?"

"Dom and Letty went to a hotel and Mia and Brian are looking at houses." Leon said handing them the cups.

"Interesting. Wonder how long its going to be before only one couple is in this house." Vince said.

"I don't know but I think its time we all grew up a lil." Charlize said.

"Hey I am grown up, little sister." Vince said.

"Sure bro." She said with a false reassuring smile.

"I am." He protested with a pout. Leon and Lanie just laughed and sipped their coffee.

"I called mom and I have her and Fred flying in next week. That sound cool?" Lanie asked Leon as they tuned out Vince and Charlize bickering.

"Hell yea. I can't believe all of these. It's all so crazy. Too bad it didn't happen sooner." He said

"Better later then never. It is all kind of weird though."

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Vince asked hearing a couple cars pull up an hour later.

"I don't know. I heard something about special Monday races." Leon said with a sigh as the rest came in.

"Yea and we are going so get ready." Dom said.

"Have fun." Lanie said with a snort.

"You don't want to go?" Vince asked with a frown.

"Sorry babe, but I just don't feel like dealing with races tonight. You wore me out." She said with a laugh.

"You could stay here with me. Since I have to stay here." Mia said with a pout.

"See I'll keep the pregnant lady company and I'll be here when you get back." She said putting her arms around his neck and trying to butter him up.

"I guess." He mumbled pressing a kiss to her lips. At last minute he picked her up and cared her to his room.

"Gonna keep my hostage?" She asked with a laugh.

"Thinking about it." He said pulling on a new shirt and falling onto the bed next to her. "Why don't you want to go? For real."

"I just don't feel up to it." She said. "You go and have some fun. Not too much, though."

"I don't think I will." He said kissing her nose.

"I'll be here when you get back. Promise."

"You better be." He said as Dom yelled for him.

"I love you too." She said softly.

"I love you too, baby. I'll be back before you know it." He said just as softly before kissing her.

"You should probably go before Dom busts a vessel." She said with a chuckle.

"Took you guys long enough." Letty said with a laugh.

"Jealous much?" Lanie said with a smile.

"Not really. I got my own." Letty said jumping on Dom's back as they walked out.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Vince asked hoping she'd changed her mind.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go be with the team." She said with a laugh. Vince finally gave up and kissed her quick before getting in his car and following the team.

"Do you seriously not want to go or are you testing him?" Mia asked a while later as they sat in the living room.

"A little of both. I feel I can trust him but I just need a little extra reassurance." Lanie said

"Kinda messed up but very sly."

"I try." She said when the door bell rang. "Want me to get it?"

"Please? This belly makes me incapable of doing just about anything." Mia said with a laugh. When

she answered she found Vince's ex Donna at the door.

"What can I do for ya?" Lanie said impassive to Donna's sudden appearance.

"So you're the trick that stole Vince from me? Didn't know he had bad choice in girls." Donna said smartly.

"Haven't looked in the mirror in awhile?" Lanie said in a bored tone.

"You need to leave Vince. For your own good. He's mine and I will get him back." Donna said before leaving.

"Who was it?" Mia asked flipping channels.

"Vince's ex. She thinks she scared me." Lanie said with a laugh as she plopped back down in her spot next to Mia.

"She's funny, isn't she?" Mia said sarcastically.

"Hilarious."

"Lanie!" Vince yelled no less then 2 minutes later.

"I'm here." She yelled not bothering to get up.

"Are you alright?" Vince said in a panic. He checked over her for any signs of blood.

"I'm alive. What's wrong?" She asked as the rest of the team walked in.

"I just saw Donna. What was she doing here?" He said finally confident that she was alright.

"She thought she could scare me away from you. Obviously it didn't work." She said patting his leg like it was nothing.

"She comes around here again…" Letty said in a threatening way.

"She'll get cut. She had the nerve to try and belittle me. She needs to look in the mirror with those roots showing." Lanie said picking at her nails.

"And I thought I was crazy." Charlize said with a laugh.

"You better not go back to jail." Leon said.

"I'll cover my tracks this time." Lanie said with a smirk.

"That's all I ask."

"But right now you are coming with me. I need a beer." Vince said pulling Lanie up and into the kitchen.

"I need something." She said with a laugh.

"I can get you whatever you want." He said grabbing them both beers.

"Oh really? Anything?" She said with a smile.

"Anything." He said pulling her to him as he leaned on the counter.

"Oooh the possibilities." She said with a laugh before leading to his room.


	16. Family

-1A week later Lanie was standing in LAX waiting for the 2 o'clock Boston flight to start unloading. Leon kept calling her every 5 minutes wanting to know if they are on their way. He was hiding out with Charlize and Vince at her house.

"Looks like California has done you good lately." Her Mom, Natalya, said walking up to Lanie with her husband Fred in tow.

"Yes it has. You got more bags or just your carry ons?" She asked hugging them both.

"Carry ons. That way I have room for more stuff." Natalya said with a laugh as they walked towards the parking garage.

"So what's with the impromptu visit?" Fred asked bluntly.

"What I can't just want to see my family?" She asked innocently.

"Bull. Your up to something." Natalya said with a laugh.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." Lanie said with a devilish smile. The rest of the way they made small talk as she maneuvered her way down side streets hoping to miss the notorious LA grid lock. By the time they reached the house Fred and Natalya were both antsy to find out what the big secret was.

"Why am I scared to find out this secret?" Fred asked grabbing the bags.

"Because obviously I'm a scary person." Lanie said sarcastically leading them into the house. "Honey, I'm home."

"Thank God." Vince said from the living room. Lanie slowly lead her parents into the living room.

"Who are your friends?" Natalya asked not noticing Leon yet who had his back to the living room entry.

"That's my boyfriend Vince and his sister Charlize." She said pointing to them.

"And him?" Fred asked pointing at Leon.

"That would be Leon Alexander Teranado." She said as he stood up. Natalya gasped and instantly started crying. Leon walked to her and wrapped his arms around her crying as well.

"What's with this family and water works?" Fred asked jokingly.

"We learned from you, buttercup." Lanie said sticking her tongue out.

"I can't believe it. It's really you." Natalya said holding Leon's face. "You're fathers not here is he?"

"Haven't seen him since I was 18." Leon reassured her.

"Good. That's one surprise I don't want."

"I do want you to meet my girlfriend, Charlize, though." He said grabbing Charlize's hand.

"Well aren't you lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend. I'm Natalya." She said hugging her.

"I'm so happy to meet you. It's nice to meet the women Leon speaks so highly of, finally." Charlize said returning her hug.

"Heh! He didn't live with her for a full 19 years." Lanie said dryly.

"Ain't that the truth." Fred said sitting on the couch next to Lanie and Vince.

"Oh you two. Always complaining about something." Natalya said

"But you still love us." Lanie and Fred said simultaneously.

"Oh yea. I made us reservations at Cha Cha Cha for dinner." Leon said as they all finally sat down.

"Aww. That was where Vince wanted to take Mia. Remember?" Charlize said with a laugh.

"Mia? Really?" Lanie asked looking a Vince.

"It was a long time ago." He said glaring at Charlize.

"2 years." Leon added.

"You know I love you, baby." Vince cooed to Lanie.

"Where was your guy's first date, Lanie?" Natalya asked with a devilish smile.

"A bar then Denny's. Amazingly the best first date I've had." She said letting Vince wrap her into his embrace.

"Romantic." Leon said with a snort.

"When did it turn into bash Lanie and Vince time?" Vince asked

"It's just so easy." Charlize said.

"It may not have been candlelight on a beach but it works for us." Lanie said curling into Vince.

"You're both so simple." Leon said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You've got your mom now. Talk to her." Lanie said.

"Actually we should get going. Mom, you and Fred can ride with me and Charlize." Leon said as they walked towards the door.

"Is that okay with you, Lanie?" Natalya asked.

"Go. Catch up with your son. I think me and Vince can manage." Lanie said pushing her mom towards Leon's Skyline.

"Actually I kinda want to ride with Lanie. Get to know Vince a lil more." Fred said

"Should I be scared?" Vince asked Lanie as they walked to the Mercedes.

"Nah. He just doesn't like being in the car with 2 women who may become emotional." Lanie said.

"She speaks the truth." Fred said jumping in the back seat.

"I don't blame you." Vince said with a laugh.

"What do you do Vince?" Fred asked as they followed Leon down the streets of LA.

"Mechanic. I do mainly body work. Painting and stuff."

"The fun stuff." Fred said making Lanie laugh. When they finally got to the restaurant they were seated almost immediately.

"Ok I know what Leon, Charlize and Vince want to drink. What about you other 3?" The waitress said.

"Corona." Lanie said.

"Miller and Miller light." Fred said. After their drinks came, they ordered and Natalya got right down to the interrogation.

"Where do you work? What do you do? Where do you live?" She asked.

"Uhhh I work at a garage with Vince that's owned by a friend. I'm a mechanic. I live with Charlize and they friend that owns the garage and some others." Leon said a little overwhelmed.

"How long have you known the people you live with? When did you and Lanie finally meet again?"

"Since High school. 3 weeks ago."

"Only 3 weeks? How did you guys meet?"

"That's a question for Vince and Lanie." Leon said trying to divert her attention a little bit.

"I met Vince at a bar and when he heard my last name he asked about it and said he had a friend with the same name. Found out it was Leon, got the address and went to their house." Lanie said.

"So you and Vince have only known each other for 3 weeks?" Natalya summarized.

"Yes Mother." Lanie said sweetly.

"Uh huh. What about you two?" Natalya said looking at Leon and Charlize.

"6 years. Hopefully more to come." Leon said with a smile.

"To many more years for Leon and Charlize." Lanie toasted.


	17. Introductions and Surprises

**I finally updated! Yay!! ****I don't know when I'll be able to update it but I will try to as soon as I can. Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

"When are you going to introduce Ma to the rest of the team?" Lanie asked later that night as she and Leon sat outside and everyone else was sleeping.

"I'm not sure yet. It'll be the same day I propose. Might as well have the whole family here." Leon said with a smile.

"Lets do it tomorrow. We can BBQ and everything here. What better time then the present?" Lanie said.

"That's not a bad idea. We can use getting some food as an excuse for me to get the ring. You seriously think Charlize is going to like it?" Leon asked for about the 50th time since picking the ring out.

"She'll love it. It's coming from you." She said to reassure him again.

"I hope so. I'm going to bed. Or at least try to." He said giving her a hug and heading inside. Soon after Lanie followed and found Vince in her bed sound asleep. She soon followed. Walking up at 6 the next morning finding Her mother and Leon talking in the kitchen over coffee.

"Ok it is 6 in the morning and you two are both up and pretty damn chipper." Lanie observed as she went into the fridge and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew.

"And you are up at 6 in the morning and in a grouchy mood." Leon commented

"Which is nothing new." Their mother said with a chuckle.

"Great! Now I get double teamed. Just jolly up my morning why don't ya." Lanie said sitting down and sipping her pop.

"Where's Vince?" Leon asked refilling the cups of coffee.

" Sleeping. Lucky." She grumbled.

"I already called the rest about coming over here later. They should be here around noon. They're bringing the beer." he said as Fred walked in and kissed their mother on the top of the head before pouring the coffee.

"Well we need to figure out what food and how much food. I have a feeling we are going to need a lot." Lanie said getting a notebook and writing down everything Ma and Leon said.

"We better get going." Leon said looking at the clock.

"Yea I need to stop somewhere else before we hit the grocery store." She said looking at Leon so hopefully he took the hint.

"Cool. Should be back before V and Charlize wake up." Leon said understanding.

"Make yourselves at home. You know where everything is. If you can, in like and hour and a half, heat up the grill. We shouldn't be gone longer then 2 hours." Lanie said giving Ma and Fred kisses on the cheek.

"I think we can manage. Drive safe. Bring my son back in one piece." Ma said.

"Can't make any promises." Lanie said sarcastically as she grabbed the keys to her Mercedes C230.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Leon said in a awe state of being.

"It's gonna be ight and this is right." She said patting his arm and giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you're back. Maybe things are going to go good now. Maybe everything will fall in place." He said watching out the window.

"Honey, I know I'm awesome but I ain't that good." She said with a laugh as she pulled up to the mall. They went in and got the ring. Quickly checked it out and Leon quickly put it in his pocket after paying the rest of the balance.

"Now let's get the food." Lanie said patting him on the back. Shopping took 1 hour and 2 carts. Total came out to around 300. "You tell the team to bring bathing suits?"

"Yea. They said they were going to bring an overnight bag just incase they get loaded." He said as they packed the car with the groceries.

"Smart idea. Hope they bring enough boozes." She said with a laugh.

"I told them about 6 boxes." Leon said laughing loudly.

"That might do it." She said still laughing as they got in the car and went back to the house. As they started to unload the car the team pulled up.

"Didn't think you guys would be this early." Leon said looking at the clock in the garage that said 8am.

"Figured you might need help with food." Mia said in a upbeat way while the others trudged behind her carrying boxes of various beers.

"Grab a bag, if you can. I'll introduce you guys." Leon said grabbing as many bags as he could, as did Lanie. 2 trips including the first one and they had the food in the house and introduction had been made. Mia and Ma immediately took a liking to each other and all the guys had a few laughs with Fred.

"I'm going to go get Vince." Lanie said before going up to her room and finding Vince still knocked out. "Vince. Baby. Get the fuck up." She said jumping on the bed.

"I'm up. I'm up." Vince growled.

"Good because we have a house full of people now." She said laying down next to him.

"Why?" He said stretching.

"Introductions and surprises." Was as far as she wanted to go. "Get up and get dressed."

"What are you doing?" He asked getting up and watching her walk into her closet.

"Bikini." She said before coming out holding 2 hangers. "Purple or blue?"

"Blue." He said since the color did match his car. Couple minutes later they were heading to the back yard. Vince in jeans and a wife beater and Lanie in a Blue bikini top and blue jean shorts.

"Leon getting Charlize." Lanie guessed when she didn't see him.

"Yea he went up after you did. I love your friends. They are so nice." Ma said to Vince with a smile.

"I'm surprised. Usually mothers don't like them." Vince joked.

"You need help in here?" Lanie asked chuckling.

"No. Me and Mia have it under control. Check on the guys outside though." She said as Mia walked back in from taking some chicken and steak out to the guys.

"Yea I think they need it." Mia said with a laugh. Vince and Lanie grabbed a beer and walked out to find the guys and Letty joking around by the grill.

"You all having fun over here?" Lanie asked checking out the meat.

"Your step dad is funny." Dom said between laughs.

"He has his moments." She said making Fred laugh sarcastically. Little did she know Leon was coming up behind her. Couple seconds later she found herself in the pool. "I'm going to kill you Leon."

"Come and try." Leon taunted. She jumped out of the pool and ran after Leon. Finally she knocked him down and they wrestled as the team and Fred laughed and cheered them on.

"Gotcha." Leon yelled pinning her down.

"I'll let you win this one." She said pushing him off.

"I guess I should talk to Vince." He said helping her up.

"That's be smart."

"Yo, dawg, I need to talk to you for a minute." Leon said to Vince as they got back to the group. They stepped away from the group and out of earshot.

"What's with them?" Dom asked Lanie.

"They just need to talk about something. How soon is the meat gonna be done?" She asked.

"Bout 10 more minutes." He said flipping some pieces over.

"I'll go check on Mia and Ma." She said

"I'll go with you and help." Letty said following her into the house.

"Set the table and we can start taking the food out." Ma said when they walked in.

"Gotcha." She said pulling out plates as Letty pulled out the tray of silverware from the drawer.

"You need some help?" Leon asked as he and Vince walked over.

"Yea go help Ma and Mia with the food inside. Bring 2 plates out for the meat." Lanie said watching Vince to see if he was upset or happy. Leon and Letty went in to finish up with the food. "What's up?"

"You knew?" Vince asked looking confused.

"Yea. I helped him find the ring." She said standing closer to him so no one else heard. "You okay with it?"

"Yea. I guess. It's just a little hard to deal with but it's right for them. Right?" He said looking at her for answers.

"Yes. They are good together. They deserve to be happy together." She said hugging him.

"You're right." He said hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I am. Now bring out some more beer and drinks for everyone." She said pushing him towards the house.

"Bossy." Vince said with a laugh but doing what she said. They got all the food out and everyone situated. Charlize should up after a shower and getting dressed.

"I actually have something I need to say right now." Leon said before Charlize sat down. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." She said confused.

"Do you love me enough," He got down on one knee and opening the ring box "to marry me?"

"Oh my god." She said crying. "YES!"

"Thank God!" He said slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her. Everyone at the table cheered and congratulated them.

"To Charlize and Leon." Fred cheered holding up his beer for a toast. Everyone followed suit and enjoyed the rest of the day eating and swimming.


	18. Well he definitely ain’t sober

**I still don't own anything in this story. You know other then the characters I have created. Enjoy and review, please...**

It was 3 weeks after the get together and Leon and Charlize's engagement. Everything was fine. Vince brought more of his stuff to Lanie's house and started to work on his house with her when they had time off. Everything was great. They even did a couple songs together.

"Yo, Leon. Have you seen V? He was suppose to meet me at the house but he isn't here." Lanie said calling her brother as she got home from work.

"Naw. He left the garage bout 2 hours ago. Said he was going to your house." Leon said.

"Really? Alright. I'll call his phone again."

"Call me when you find him." He said hanging up. Lanie called his phone two more times before changing and going to his place on the beach. The closer she got the more she felt uneasy. She pulled up and saw his car. She got out of the car and walked up to the door only to see Vince on the beach with another girl in front of him, doing a striptease. He was even encouraging her. Then she saw him pick of a mirror and put his nose up to it.

"Found your friend." Lanie said to her brother on the phone as she walked back to her car.

"Where is he? Wait you said my friend. Not your boyfriend. What the hell is going on?" Leon demanded

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Your friend is alive for now." She said hanging up and throwing the car in reverse and peeling out. She got to the bar and immediately found her band and Dita.

"Hey girl. Where's your man meat?" Sierra asked with a smile. That was till she saw the look on Lanie's face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." She snapped. "Sorry. It's just not a good night."

"Well get yourself a beer and settle down." Sean said with a easy going smile.

"I'm not drinking. The last thing I need right now is alcohol." She said from her seat between Sean and David.

"Umm seriously what's going on? Why is V walking in with that ho?" Dita asked as she watched Vince walked over to them with an arm slung around Donna.

"That would be a better question to ask him." Lanie said with a blank look on her face.

"Hey." Vince said with a big smile. "What's up guys? You know my girl Donna here."

"Really? Your girl huh?" Dita said sending death rays at the "couple".

"That's what he said." Donna said with a satisfied smirk.

"Funny how she had to get him high for him to say she was his girl." Lanie said. "Well not really funny as much as sad."

"Mad I took him from you?" Donna said ready for a fight.

"Evidently I never had him. Probably for the best anyways." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"At least I can sleep knowing I still have my dignity. I don't have to get a man high or drunk to be with me." Lanie said impassive or at least on the outside she was impassive but on the inside all she wanted to do was scream.

"What is she talking about Vince? What are you high on?" Dita asked.

"I don't know what the hell she is talking about. I'm not on shit. She obviously has issues about me going back to a great girl like Donna." Vince said not phased by what's going on.

"He is on cocaine. I saw him sniff some at the house I was helping fix up." She said. "Coulda at least had the decency to breakup with me first instead of having sex with me last night but whatever."

"Get over it. He never wanted you. You were never good enough and never will be." Donna said in a vicious voice.

"You guys need to just settle down. Lanie, you need to stop starting fights with Donna." Vince said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"I can't believe…" Dita yelled.

"You going to take that, Lanie?" Sierra asked looking outraged.

"Take what?" Lanie said yawning.

"We need to talk." Sierra said grabbing her and dragging her to the bathroom. Shortly behind them was Dita.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dita asked as they pushed their way into the bathroom.

"I'm not giving him or that whore the satisfaction of seeing me hurt." Lanie said staring up at the ceiling trying not to cry.

"How did she manipulate him so well? She made him relapse and forget about you in one fell swoop." Dita said shaking her head.

"Vince and me were pretty serious. He pretty much moved in with me. I mean did he get like cold feet or something? But how could that be? I never once brought up us being anymore." Lanie said

"Are you going to tell your bro?" Sierra asked leaning against a sink.

"I should. His sister needs to know too. Actually the better idea would be to bring them here." Lanie said

"Do it. He needs to be outed." Dita said. Lanie whipped out her phone and hit her brothers number on speed dial.

"You going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Leon demanded without even saying hello.

"Get your ass to VOC bar. Vince is here with Donna. Apparently they are back together."

"He's back on drugs isn't he?" Leon asked signaling to Charlize to follow him to the car.

"Well he definitely ain't sober ." Lanie said.

"We'll be there." He said starting up the Skyline and peeling out of the driveway as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Charlize said knowing something wrong was going on by the way he was driving.

"Donna has Vince wrapped around her finger again." He said weaving in and out of traffic. When they got to the bar Dita met them outside.

"You Leon and Charlize?" She said walking to the car as they got out.

"Yea. Who are you?" Charlize asked confused.

"I'm Dita. I play in a band, at least for the moment, with Vince. Lanie wanted me to meet you guys out here. Come on." She said after shaking there hands.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Vince asked with a goofy look on his face.

"Look at me." Charlize said pushing Donna off Vince's lap and getting in his face. A second later all that was heard in the bar was a loud open handed slap. Everything stopped and everyone stared.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Vince roared jumping up and whipping the blood that started to come out of his lip.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. You said you were done with the drugs and this little trick. Yet here you are high and being manipulated by said trick. I thought you were better then that. In the process you cheat on the best girl you could possibly have. You are so damn stupid." Charlize yelled getting in Vince's face.

"You touch her and you will be in a whole lotta pain." Lanie said getting in Donna's way before she could get near Charlize.

"Why you give a damn? Ain't like she gonna be your sister in law." Donna said laughing.

"Considering my brother is marrying her, she is still gonna be my sister in law. You act like your ass is gonna be around for awhile. If Vince cheated on me, he for damn sure going to cheat on you." She said calmly.

"Vince, you are coming with us now." Leon said trying to remain calm "Charlize will take your car home."

"I'm a grown ass man. I'll drive myself home. Come on Donna." Vince said trying to side step Charlize.

"That ho is not coming into the house and you lost the right to call yourself a grown ass man when you let her throw some stupid game in your head." Charlize said taking the keys out of his pocket before he even noticed.

"And how am I suppose to get home?" Donna whined.

"Like you always do. Stand on the corner and what for a dumb man to pick you up." Lanie said as Leon dragged Vince out the bar.

"You are going to pay for this." Donna threatened before running out the bar.

"What are you going to do now?" Sierra asked hugging Lanie.

"I'm going to go home and pack. I need to get away from that drama and get my head straight. I'll go to Boston for a bit and chill with my ma and Fred. We don't have any shows soon." She said with a shrug.

"How about instead of going to Boston we take a little trip to Europe. We'll go to Greece for a week or whatever and just be relaxed." Sierra said knowing that Greece cheers Lanie up just as much as a new car.

"You know what that sounds awesome." Lanie said forcing a smile.


	19. Aftermath

"You ready to go?" Sierra said walking into Lanie's house.

"Let me make sure the doors are locked." She said rubbing her eyes as she checked the patio doors and closed the windows on the first floor.

"You gonna be okay?" Sierra asked leaning against the door way to the foyer from the living room.

"No. Don't matter much anyway." She said with a shrug.

"Oh honey. There are plenty-" Sierra started

"Don't even go there. I swear I will scream." Lanie said with a blank expression.

"Ok. This your only bag?" She said pointing to the lone bag by the front door.

"Yea I figure I don't need much." She said pulling on a pair of knee high boots over her blue jeans.

"You always were a light packer." Sierra said as they started to put the bags into Sierra's Dodge Stratus R/T. Sierra started to get in her car till she realized Lanie wasn't moving to her spot behind the car. "What's wrong?"

"I can't just leave." Lanie said looking her straight in the eyes. "I told him in Long Beach that if he ever went back to that shit I would beat the shit out of him and make his life hell. I never said I would leave."

"So what are you going to do?" Sierra asked

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta him." Lanie said dead serious.

"I'll drive. You're not going without me." She said not stopping her from going. They got her car and Lanie gave instructions while trying to keep her emotions in check for what seems like the thousandth time in the last 2 days since everything happened. When they got to the fort they found all the teams cars there and music was coming from the backyard.

"Breath before you go back there, girl." Sierra said as she parked. "We don't want the cops being called."

"I can't promise that." Lanie said with a small smirk. As they got out of the car they rounded the house to find as usual Leon and Jesse playing baseball.

"Hey sis." Leon said running over and hugging Lanie tight.

"Where is he?" She asked hugging him back. After all it wasn't his fault for what happened.

"He is in his room. Has been since everything happened. That skank keeps trying to come around." He said not letting her go. "What are you going to do?"

"Me and him need to have a conversation." She said kissing his cheek and letting him go.

"Be careful." He said. "Yell if you need me."

"I'll tell him that." She said as she walked to the door. She walked past Mia who was in the kitchen cooking. She took the stairs downstairs and went straight to Vince's door. Not even bothering to knock she threw the door open and then threw it closed.

"What the…?" Vince said groggily as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you in the fetal position?" She said pulling the covers off him and finding him fully clothed and laying just how she thought.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up.

"Why her? Why now? What did I do to make you go to her?" She asked calmly with her hands on her hips.

"You didn't do anything."

"Well OBVIOUSLY I did! Why? You owe me that."

"I don't know why."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WENT BACK TO THAT BACKSEAT BIMBO AND GOT BACK ON DRUGS!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She yelled taking steps closer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?" He yelled back standing up.

"I WANT THE TRUTH? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED 2 DAYS AGO FOR YOU TO END UP BACK WITH HER!?" She yelled getting in his face even going so far as to pushing him back on to the bed.

"What do you want me to say? Huh? You want the truth? Alright, I've been having cravings again. She came by and she brought a weakness. I couldn't help myself." He said not really wanting to argue. He just didn't like arguing with her.

"And you couldn't tell me this before? Don't even thinking about using pride as an excuse."

"I didn't know how. What do I just come out and say 'I could really use some coke right now'. Seriously?"

"Not like that. You could've just came to me and said that you were having cravings." She said crossing her arms and leaning against a wall.

"And what would happen? Would you stand on the other side room like you are now? Disgusted with me."

"The reason I'm standing over here is because you still smell like that skank. It's taking a lot for me not to slap the teeth out of your mouth for being around her." She said "And anyways I would try and get you some help. When I told you I loved you to you not take me seriously or something?"

"I just didn't know what to do. I've been off it for this long I felt ashamed that I got hooked back in. This is something that never goes away. I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life." He said "Do you think you can handle that?"

"I can. I may not like everything that happens but I can deal. But you need to get some help and you need to make some changes in your life and they are totally up to you.

"I know I need to change. I can't keep living in the lifestyle the team has. The parties and races just don't do anything for me anymore. Are you serious about helping me though?" He asked with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Of course I do. I don't know about some of the other people in your life but I like to keep my word. But before we go any further you need to shower and burn those clothes. Then we can sit down and talk." She said.

"You going upstairs while I'm in there?" Vince asked standing up and grabbing some clothes.

"Yea. I need to talk to Sierra. Don't ask right now." She said shaking her head.

"Alright I be up there soon." He said with a small smile.

"Scrub." She said walking away with a chuckle. Going upstairs she found everyone in the kitchen looking guilty.

"Her hands aren't bloody." Letty observed.

"There's a sink downstairs." Leon said.

"Wow. What do you guys say when I'm not in the room?" Lanie asked sarcastically.

"So no trip?" Sierra asked looking kind of bummed.

"Sorry, honey. Actually if you leave now and pick up Greg and take him."

"Are you sure?" Sierra said looking skeptical.

"Yea. Go. You two need some time together. Alone." Lanie said "I just need to get my bag out of your car."

"Only if you are for sure for sure."

"I am. You're wasting time." She said with a chuckle.

"Alright." She said pulling out her cell phone as Lanie followed her outside. When Sierra was finally on her way Lanie made her way back in and put her bag on the floor by the door.

"So what's the deal? What happened down there?" Dom asked needing to know what was going on in his team.

"Me and Vince need to talk. From there we play it by ear. I'm not saying anymore till me and him talk." She said giving Dom a look.

"I don't want you pushing him." Dom said standing in front of her in an imposing matter.

"I'm not. It's his decision about what he wants to do. I will help him in every way I can. I'd hope you feel the same way." Lanie said not the least bit fazed.

"What are you trying to say? You know what I don't care. You can't just come in my house from your ritzy neighborhood and take my friend. It don't work that way." Dom said

"You don't know a damn thing about me so don't use what I have now against me. I'm not taking your friend from you. I'm helping him. If you don't like that, that is your problem not mine." She said

"Leon. You need to talk to your sister." Dom said still staring Lanie down.

"Why? What she says is right. V needs to get help more then anything right now. I'm not getting in the way of that." Leon said

"Me neither. I swear to god Dom, you get in the way I will tear you apart." Charlize said

"What's going on?" Vince asked coming up from the basement.

"Just having a talk." Charlize said getting up and hugging him tightly.

"Okay." He said hugging her back.

"Vince. I need to talk to you outside." Dom said walking to the door.

"Actually I really need to talk with Lanie." Vince said making Dom stop midstep.

"I think we need to talk now." He said with force.

"Dom!" Letty and Mia yelled.

"Fine! After you two talk we are talking. Tonight!" Dom said pointing to each of them to emphasis the two.

"Sure Dom." Vince said knowing he wouldn't really stop and he would just lay a guilt trip on him. "You ready, Lanie?"

"Yea. You wanna stay here or go out?" She asked as he came towards her.

"Out." He replied handing her the keys to his car.


	20. Talks

Neither said a word as Lanie drove. She didn't even take her eyes off the road till they got to their destination. When she looked at Vince she found him watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to remember all of this." He said with a sad smile as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well if you play your cards right it will always be here." She said softly. "Now come on."

When Vince finally looked away from her he realized that they were at the beach that he took them to on their first "date". They took off there shoes and walked down to the sand. It was a tad busier then it was the first time but it was still calming enough for the both of them.

"So what do we do now?" Lanie asked taking a seat in the sand.

"I have no clue. Everything is just so jumbled up. How can any of this possibly get better?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Have you tried rehab?" She asked looking over at him as he stared out at the ocean.

"No. The last time I just went cold turkey. Worked for like 3 years till last night."

"We can look into that. Maybe even some meetings."

"I can't afford rehab." He said dropping his chin into his chest.

"I'll help. Vince, I want you in my life. I'll do all I can, within reason of course, to help you." She said lifting his head look at her.

"Are you even sure you really want a guy like me around? I'm a grease monkey crack head. Maybe you're better off with out me." He said before she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Next time I'm punching you. Anyways this isn't only about me and you. It's about the team as well specially you're sister. I don't think she wants you walking her down the isle high." She said getting a small chuckle out of him.

"I think she would punch me before I could even get that far." He said "I didn't sleep with her. No intercourse other then kisses."

"I'm not gonna lie and say I've forgotten about it but I do forgive you." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank You. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to. I never want to again. If I ever do you have full permission to beat the hell out of me." He replied getting a laugh out of her.

"Don't tempt me." She said with laughter in her voice.

"But seriously I think I will take you up on the rehab offer. I think it's the best way to handle this."

"Good. I know a place you could go it's local. A guy I went to college with is the director there. We can talk to him and see if it's the right place. When you're ready." She said giving him an idea but not pushing it.

"Let's go back to the fort and talk with the team first then talk to your friend." He said putting his arm around her waist. "But let's hang here for awhile."

"Dom hasn't done a background check on me yet has he?" She asked after awhile

"Jesse won't do it. He won't cross Leon like that."

"So basically he just thinks I'm some spoiled brat slumming it? Even though he's been friends with my brother for 18 years. Geez." She said shaking her head.

"He tries to mean well but it just doesn't get all the way through. It's something we just deal with." Vince said with a shrug.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with him." She said with a sigh as they stood up.

"Maybe you two can bond over prison stories." Vince joked. Lanie elbowed him in the stomach. This time Vince drove while holding onto her hand. When they got back to the fort they found Leon and Jesse over the engine of the Jetta talking.

"Look who decided to come home." Leon said throwing an arm around Lanie and patting Vince on the back.

"Thought about making a run for the border but didn't want to leave my car." She said with a laugh.

" Hilarious. You should be a comedian." Leon said messing up her hair.

"Where's Dom?" Vince asked.

"At the garage. Him and Letty had a fight. Surprise. Surprise." Jesse said

"Better get this over with now." Vince sighed.

"You gonna be okay?" Lanie asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Yea. I'll call you on my way back." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Luck." She said standing on her toes and giving him a quick kiss before he got in his car and took off towards the garage.

"So you two are back together?" Leon asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know. I want to help him though and he wants the help." She said.

"You're really good for him. I'm glad you're here." He said hugging her.

"I am too bro." She said hugging him back.

"Where's Vince?" Letty asked as she and the rest of the girls came outside.

"Went to talk to Vince." Lanie said

"Oh he should be in a great mood when he gets back." Letty said sarcastically.

"Which one?" Mia asked with a laugh.

"Does it really matter?" Charlize said laughing as well.

"Well all we can do now is wait and see which one makes it back in one piece and how much blood is going to have to be cleaned up." Mia said.

"In the meantime I want food." Lanie said heading toward the house. Leon and Jesse following behind her.


	21. Clear The Air

"Dom!" Vince called out as he entered the garage.

"What?" Dom asked coming out of his office.

"We need to talk." Vince said walking towards the office.

"Yea. We need to talk about Lanie." Dom said taking his seat behind his desk in the office.

"We need to talk about me first. I need to go to rehab and I need to get out of this lifestyle we live in. I can't do it anymore." He said laying it all out upfront.

"If YOU think its what you need I'm all for you getting better. If this has to do with someone else, that's what I would have a problem with." Dom said staring at his oldest friend.

"It's what I know I need. What is your problem with Lanie?"

"I don't like how she seems to be coming in from her fancy neighborhood and taking my friend from me."

"Her fancy neighborhood that she worked her ass off to get into? She didn't just come up in that shit. She grew up in neighborhood just like ours. She went to prison just like you did. Don't act like she is some snob slumming it." Vince said

"Vince! Do you honestly think she'll stick around? Seriously? She IS slumming it till she gets tired of us!"

"She came back for me! NO ONE HAS DONE THAT! She wants to help me. You didn't even want to help me and just wanted to blow it all off. I'm lucky I stayed sober as long as I did but I want to be completely clean. For me and to keep her around. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you can't handle that then I guess we won't see much of each other." Vince said standing up and walking out. When he got back he found Lanie and Leon on the front steps. By the time he pulled in and shut the car off Lanie was waiting outside his door.

"You okay?" She asked as he got out. He just looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"You know _I_ love you, right?" He asked into her neck.

"Of course. Baby, what's wrong?" She asked pulling her head back to look him in the eyes.

"Dom doesn't believe you'll stay around. He said you would be around till you get bored." He said

"You don't believe him do you?"

"Of course not! He just really got under my skin with the stuff he was saying about you. He's the last person who could say shit." He said filled with anger.

"I need to talk to him."

"No! If he can't deal with the choices I'm making then I don't need him in my life." Vince said not letting her go.

"Vince, I'm not going to be the reason you and Dom end your friendship. I need to talk to him. We need to clear the air." She said holding his face in her hands.

"I don't like it." He said pouting.

"I don't either but it needs to be done. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you but I'm not trusting him at the moment. Take Leon with you. He can sit in the car but I don't want you there alone." Vince said bordering on pleading.

"If it makes you feel better, I will."

"Let's go then." Leon said opening his car.

"It'll be fine. Love you." She said giving Vince a quick kiss before jumping in Leon's Skyline and they took off. When they got to the shop Leon started feeling a little more nervous then he did when they left the fort.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe this should just be left alone and let it ride out. Why potentially make it worse?" He asked parking in the small lot.

"It needs to be done. Dom and I need to talk. We just automatically went to hating each other. He's one of V's oldest friends. I'm not getting between that." She said before getting out of the car.

"What do you want now, V?" Dom asked coming out of his office to see Lanie standing in the garage.

"We need to have a long conversation, Dominic. Starting with how much shit you're giving Vince for being with me. What is your deal? Why do you dislike me so much?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You come from your fancy ass neighborhood and are trying to take my friend and change him. I've known Vince since the 3rd grade. How the hell can you come in here and try and change shit?" He asked his voice rising.

"You think I'm forcing this on him. He wants the help. I simply offered. And my fancy ass neighborhood? You obviously don't know much about me. Even though you know my brother and he lived in a fancy ass neighborhood longer then me. I worked my ass off for my cars and house. I grew up in South Boston doing worse shit then you guys have done here. So spare me the slumming it sob story because I really don't want to hear your version of MY life."

"Why didn't he come to me for help? I'm supposed to be his best friend and yet he runs to you for help." Dom said throwing his hands in the air before leaning against one of the cars that is being worked on.

"Why didn't you go to him when you knew he needed help? That's what he wanted. To know that you guys would help him even if he didn't ask. Yet you all went on like everything was fine." She said pacing in front of him.

"I don't know how to help an addict. What the hell do you offer a guy who is addicted to drugs and has a bad attitude?"

"You let him know you are there for him. All he needs to know is that you are there for him whenever he needs it. I don't know how to deal with the situation but you better damn well know I will find a way." She said stopping in front of him. "I'm not trying to take your friend away. I would never do that. I just want to make sure he is fine and will be okay to be in mine as well. If it wasn't for Vince I would never have seen my brother again. I love that crazy sometimes angry guy and I want him in my life for years to come. I want all you crazy people in my life. I don't know for sure why but I do." She said getting a little laugh out of Dom.

"Maybe I did judge you wrongly. It's just hard seeing someone do something for my friend. who's like a brother to me, and knowing it's not me doing it or even thinking about doing it." He said hunching is shoulders over and putting his head in his hands.

"Well he needs you now and needs to know you care and will stand by his side. It's not going to be pretty or free of angry outbursts but he needs and wants you there." She said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right." He said standing up. "I need to go talk to him."

"He's at the fort." She said as he started closing up.

"How'd you get here?" He asked as they walked up to the waiting area.

"Leon." She said pointing at the Skyline.

"Ahh. See you back at the fort?" He asked unlocking the Rx-7.

"Try and keep up." She said jumping in the Skyline with a laugh.


	22. 28 Days

**There will only be maybe 1 more chapter and and epilogue. I don't know where else to go with the story and I still have others that I want to get up. So enjoy and REVIEW. Please? :D**

31 days later

"You know Mia is driving everyone insane, right?" Lanie asked Vince as they walked out of New Hope Rehabilitation for Alcohol an d Drug Abuse. He had just completed his mandatory 28 days of rehab and back at Lanie's house they were throwing him a big party to celebrate. No Alcohol allowed per Mia.

"I would except no less." He said with an arm around her shoulders and a smile on his face. It was great to be out and know he wasn't going to have to be back at 5:30pm. While at New Hope only Lanie and Charlize were allowed to see him. Charlize had to fight to get in. He didn't want anyone else to see him that vulnerable.

"I can always tell them to leave." She offered as they threw his bags in the trunk of the Mercedes.

"As much as I'd love to spend the whole day alone with you. I know Mia and she would kill me." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"She is kinda pushy, isn't she?" She said nuzzling his neck.

"Yea so if I know her as well as I know I do, she'll be calling soon to know what's taking so long." He said with a laugh.

"She can wait." She said with laughter in her voice as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. They stayed like that till her phone started ring. They pulled away with a laugh to see that it was indeed Mia calling to know what was taking so long.

"I want some time with him. You guys can hold on a bit." She said with a laugh.

"Hurry up." Mia said exasperated before hanging up.

"Let's go before she sends a search team." She said lightly shoving him towards the passenger side. In 15 minutes they were at her house and were met by a large group of people cheering. Include in the group were of course DT along with a still pregnant Sway, Memphis and all the rest of the crew from Long Beach. Sprinkled through out were friends from the races.

"You guys went all out." Vince said getting out of the car with a smile. It was good too see everyone. It felt like forever and a day since he saw everyone. He caught Charlize as she launched herself at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you, bro." Charlize said squeezing him.

"Missed you too, sis." He said squeezing her tight. After she finally let go he was met by a bunch of shaking hands and manly hugs.

"You you feeling, Vinny?" Sway asked hugging him.

"Probably the best I've felt in years if not forever." He said with a smile as he watched Lanie mingle with everyone else. They had moved to her backyard where they were having a big cookout.

"When are you going to ask her?" Memphis asked giving Vince a hug.

"Soon. How long are you guys gonna be here for?" He asked finishing up the manly hugs and handshakes with them.

"How long do you need us for?" Donny asked with a smile.

"2 days?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well we can just stay till Leon and Charlize get married. That's in what? A week?" Memphis asked looking at Sway who nodded.

"The garage is well manned and we could use a mini vacation." Otto said with a good natured laugh.

"That Leon cat seems like a good guy for little Charlie." Donny said as they looked at the happy couple manning the grill a the moment.

"He is." Vince said with a smile. He still couldn't really grasp the fact that his little sister was getting married in a week. Let alone to one of his best friends. He didn't think he could've picked a better guy.

"What's going on over here?" Lanie asked walking up with a laugh and a bottle of water that Vince stole.

"Talking about your brother." Sway said with a laugh as Vince sipped the water.

"Oh I do that all the time. Like the fact his ears are so big." She said pointing at her brother with a laugh.

"They are kinda big." Sway said with a laugh.

"Hey Dumbo!" Lanie yelled. Leon spun around looking for her head.

"Not cool." He said pointing at her with the spatula. Lanie and Sway just laughed.

"I can't believe all these people came." Vince said later on as they sat at a table and watched the party. Lanie just smiled up at him and laid her head back on his shoulder. She was so happy he was home. _Home? I guess it is home with him here._ She thought with a smile.

"Can we kick them out soon?" She said nuzzling his neck.

"We can kick them out now, if you want." He said with a laugh as he rubbed her back.

"Hey Dom!" She yelled turning her head away from Vince.

"What?" Dom yelled back from across the yard.

"Get these people out of my house. I want alone time." She yelled back obviously not caring who heard. Within 10 minutes everyone was out and her yard was trashed.

"Deal with it in the morning." She said with a smile.

"Now what will we ever do." Vince wondered aloud with a smile of his own.

"I can think of a few things." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house with a laugh.


	23. The Big Day

-1'Come on Lanie! You look perfect.' Vince said standing in the doorway the next day watching Lanie panic about what to wear to the practice dinner for Leon and Charlize's wedding. They had had the wedding rehearsal already but Charlize wanted everyone dressed nice so she sent everyone home and they agreed to meet later at the restaurant. She'd been looking for an outfit for the last hour and still thought everything looked bad.

'Vince.' She whined with a pout. 'This is the only time my brother is getting married. I want it to be perfect. And nothing in here works.'

'Well its not going to be a perfect day if we are late. Put on the black strapless knee length one on and lets go.' He said pointing to the dress hanging from the bed. She did as he said and through on a pair of simple black stilettos. She seemed satisfied as she turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

'I might have to keep you around for awhile.' She said with a smile as she walked towards Vince and grabbed he clutch on the way.

'Aww. Is that the only reason? I can think of atleast 4 more. Like the ones I showed you last night.' He said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Very good point.' She said with a smile as she pulled his head down to her and gave him a kiss on the lips. 'Now let's go.'

'Now you wanna go.' He said with a laugh as they made their way downstairs and to the garage where they hoped into her Mercedes with Vince behind the wheel. They made it to the restaurant after the DT team but before the Long Beach crew. Sway called Vince to get better direction then Charlize gave them.

'They should be here in like 20.' Vince said getting off the phone and walk up to the group. Leon looked at Vince with a questioning look that had Vince nodding his head. Leon smiled and did a little dance that no one else noticed. The group was too busy bugging Charlize for more details on the wedding. They were seated in the banquet room and that's were they were when Sway and the rest of the Long Beach crew walked in. Vince and Charlize went over to get them and bring them back to the room. Leon and Lanie's parents flew in that day and had came with the DT team.

'How many outfits did you have to go through?' Sway asked Lanie as she took her seat next to her. Sway was dressed in a flowing black knee length dress.

'30.' Vince said with a smirk as he slung an arm on the back of Lanie's chair.

'You are indecisive aren't you, Vinny?' Sway asked with a smirk.

'How many for you?' Lanie asked shaking her head at the two.

'14. I like the stores here more then in Long Beach.' Sway said before sipping some of the water. When everyone was seated and the food was ordered Leon stood up and got everyone's attention.

'I just want to thank everyone for coming. It means a lot that we can share this special day with everyone. I'm lucky to have met such an amazing woman. Charlize. I love you more then I though anyone could love another. I can't wait to marry you. Grow old with you and have children with you. I want to be the husband you need, want, and deserve.' Leon said looking into Charlize's eyes and holding her hands. Charlize couldn't even form words and just kissed him as some of the woman around the table whipped their eyes. When they sat down Leon looked at Vince who stood up and adjusted his suit jacket.

'I've known Leon for 18 years now. If anyone had asked me all those years ago what I would think if he got married to my sister I would've told them that it would never happen. Now I see thought hat they are perfect for each other. I couldn't ask for a better guy to become my brother in law.' He said looking at the happy couple. He looked down at Lanie and smiled. He lead her to stand up and held her hands.

'You know I love you and couldn't be happier to have you in my life right?' Vince asked

'Of course. I love you too.' She said slightly suspicious as she saw out the corner of her eye Leon grinning ear from ear.

'Do you love me enough to marry me and be stuck with me forever?' He asked getting down on one knee and opening the velvet box that had been sitting in his pants. Lanie's jaw had dropped and she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face as Vince slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.

'O my god!' She finally spat out. 'Yes.'

'Thank God.' Vince said with a big grin as he stood up and hugged and kissed her. Everyone at the table cheered and clapped.

'That got the attention off us for awhile.' Leon was heard saying to Charlize.

'Nice ring. Sapphires and diamonds.' Sway said as she looked over Lanie's ring. Lanie was still kinda in shock. Sure she figured they might get married but how he proposed was a total shocker. Of course her brother had to have had something to do with it. She's learned in the past couple months that he was a sneaky bastard. She looked over at Vince who still had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he watched her.

'I've had the ring for awhile.' He told her as the food was coming out. 'After the trip to Long Beach.'

'Did you talk to my mom about the ring?' She asked after thanking the waitress.

'No. Why?' He asked cutting some of his steak.

'Because it's the ring I've been saying I wanted since I was a kid. The exact same ring.' She said looking at the ring with a smile.

'We must be meant to be then.' He said with a smile of his own before giving her a kiss. Three days later was Leon and Charlize's wedding. Vince walked Charlize down the isle. Lanie was the maid of honor and stood at the end with Sway. Vince was also Leon's best man and went to stand between Leon and Jesse when Leon took Charlize's hand. When the ceremony was over they headed to the reception. They had rented a hall and had it decorated in the colors of the wedding which was burgundy and black.

'I can't believe I just met my son again and here he is married.' Lanie's mom to Lanie and Vince as they watched Leon and Charlize dance their first dance.

'Could've been worse. He could've been married already.' Lanie said with a smirk which earned her a slap in the head from her mom.

'You still wanna marry this smart ass?' Lanie's mom asked shaking her head at her daughter.

'Of course. Wouldn't want anyone else.' Vince said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Lanie's waist and pulled her against his chest. Soon everyone joined the happy couple.


	24. Epilogue

2 years later

'Vincent!' Lanie yelled as she walked into their Long Beach home. She watched as their son, Niko teeter around after she put him down. She heard Vince come in from the yard as Niko started to try and clap while walking.

'Hey little buddy.' Vince said coming over to the kid with a goofy smile on his face. He let Niko walk into his arms before picking him up and swinging him in the air. He earned a giggle.

'Otto and Memphis actually let you out early?' She asked putting her purse down and walking over to him. She had been to the doctor with Niko for a cough he had.

'Yea. Memphis is getting kinda soft with baby girl Brenna around.' He said tickling Niko's belly.

'Yea he's getting soft.' She said with a soft sarcastic chuckle. 'The doctor said the cough is nothing to worry about. He's all good.'

'You wanna go see Aunt Charlie and Uncle Leon? I think you do.' Vince said to the baby who just looked up at him with a goofy smile before burping. Lanie and Vince chuckled as they go their stuff to their Tahoe and got on the road to LA to see the team. When they arrived at the fort the bbq was in full swing. Leon had baby Trey in his arms as he walked to the car to greet them.

'Nice to see ya sis.' He said hugging Lanie with one arm. He nodded to Vince. They headed back to the back yard were they found Dom and his girlfriend Trina and Letty with her boyfriend Micheal. Yea they just weren't on the same playing field and finally called it quits not to long after Vince and Lanie's wedding a year and a half ago.

'The whole gang is here now. Let's eat.' Dom said as Mia and Jesse came out of the house. Brian came around the house and waved at the newly arrived couple. They all sat down at dug in after grace. Around the table was conversation and catching up. Mia and Brian were still trying to have a child after their marriage a year ago. After numerous attempts and fertility treatments they just weren't having any luck.

'Want this one?' Vince offered holding Niko over the table. Lanie hit him on the arm and took the child in her arms as the table laughed.

'We are thinking about adoption. We are keeping our options open.' Mia said looking at Brian with a small smile. Brian put his arm around Mia and kissed her head.

'Well I think we have really changed.' Leon said looking around the table. They knew he was talking about the trucks. The original team nodded. Who would have figured that the two man whores of the team would be the first to marry AND have children? And that the Bonnie and Clyde of the group broke up and were with different people.

'I think we've done pretty damn well.' Letty said with a smirk as she leaned back in her seat.

'Team DT. Nothing can bring us down.' Dom said in a toast and holding up his beer. The rest held up their drinks and cheered.


End file.
